Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hielo
by Mira Herondale Guile
Summary: Situado 5 años después de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial. Clary, Jace y los chicos se encuentran con una nueva instructora en el Instituto, que viene de Madrid. Pronto descubrirán que esta instructora tiene un marido peculiar... Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Cassandra Clare y de Laura Gallego García. Aviso: Contiene SPOILERS. Regalo para Miri.
1. 1º Parte: Un sentido único

**1ª PARTE**

**Un sentido único**

_**"Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único."**_

_**- **_**Agatha**** Christie**


	2. El castigo de Jace

Cap. 1

Clary escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones de la profesora, intentando no perderse nada. Ahora estaba en el nivel de Alec, Isabelle y de Jace. Al parecer, los cursos intensivos que su novio se había ofrecido a hacerle durante el verano parecían haber dado sus frutos, y ahora que estaba allí, no quería perder el ritmo y que la echaran. Aún le parecía un sueño todo aquello: lo de los subterráneos, la Clave, los Cazadores de Sombras, las Marcas, el Códice… y Jace. Aquello era lo mejor de todo, lo que lo hacía todo tan ideal que a veces creía soñar.

Giró un poco la cabeza, lo justo para ver por el rabillo del ojo a Jace, inclinado sobre la mesa, con las cejas fruncidas, como si estuviera muy concentrado en la lección sobre herbología, aunque ambos sabían que al único de los allí presentes al que le gustaba la materia era a Alec. Sus cabellos dorados estaban recortados, aunque eso no impedía que el flequillo le cubriera ligeramente los hermosos ojos ópalo.

Clary bajó la vista al papel que descansaba sobre la mesa, entre las manos del chico. Contuvo la carcajada que le salió, pero aún así, se le escapó un sonido estrangulado. Jace lo oyó, y se giró para mirarla, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Le pasó el papel discretamente.

En el folio había dibujados un par de cuchillos serafín mal proporcionados, y junto a ellos, más elaborado, el dibujo de la cabeza de un halcón de caza. Se sorprendió. No sabía que Jace dibujara.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó él, recuperando el papel. Levantó la vista un instante, sonrió, dejó el lápiz en la mesa, y se escurrió hacia abajo en la silla, repantigándose.

Clary sacudió la cabeza, y volvió a tomar apuntes. Al parecer el romero triturado servía como cataplasma para el icor de demonio. Que interesante.

La clase terminó no mucho más tarde, aunque antes de finalizar, la profesora se inclinó a un lado, con una elegante torsión, y miró hacia la segunda fila de mesas, donde se sentaban Jace y Clary. Alec se giró un poco para mirar disimuladamente a su _parabatai,_ y Clary le imitó. En cuanto vio a Jace dormido, cogió su punta fina y le pinchó en la pierna con un poco de fuerza, lo justo para despertarle.

Con lo que no contaba era con la reacción de él, que abrió los ojos de sopetón y se tensó. Su mano voló hacia la muñeca de Clary, sujetándola con fuerza. La chica vio que la otra se había dirigido al cinturón de los tejanos, donde guardaba uno de sus miles de cuchillos serafín. Vio su mirada, asustada y alerta. Aún no se había situado. Clary liberó su mano, y le tocó el brazo con suavidad.

- Jace.

No hizo falta más. Jace la miró, y enseguida acabó de despertar. Advirtió que el aula estaba en silencio, y miró al frente justo cuando a profesora se adelantaba para llegar hasta ellos. La mujer no debía de ser muy mayor, tal vez tendría unos veintidós años, como mucho. Tenía el pelo corto, de color marrón caoba, y los ojos caramelo. Clary creía haberla oído decir que se llamaba Miriam, y que venía del instituto de Madrid.

- Buenos días, Jonathan-dijo, saludando a Jace por primera vez en ese día. Aunque dominaba el inglés, se notaba su acento español.

- Buenos días-respondió este en español, obviamente para hacerle la pelota.

Miriam sonrió.

- Bueno, Jace, como veo que has prestado tanta atención a mi clase, te voy a pedir que para mañana me prepares una solución que pueda detener el icor de demonio Raum y Devrak. Tu nota final de este trimestre dependerá de este trabajo-le dijo la maestra, volviendo a su mesa y recogiendo sus papeles. Isabelle, Clary y Alec miraban a Jace, sin enterarse de lo que ocurría. Ellos no hablaban español, como italiano, rumano, y todas las demás lenguas que el célebre cazador de sombras si dominaba.

Clary, sin embargo, supo que era algo malo, pues la expresión de su novio se ensombreció.

- Pero si no apruebo…-empezó a quejarse.

-Eso no es asunto mío, Jace-respondió Miriam, abandonando el aula, esta vez si, hablando en inglés-. Es enteramente tuyo desde que decidiste quedarte dormido en mi módulo.

Alec miró a Jace interrogante, sumándose a Clary.

-¿Qué te ha dicho, Jace?-preguntó el Ligthwood, recostándose sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Jace se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios, enfurruñado.

-Recuérdame por qué Maryse no trajo a una instructora de Idris-masculló, golpeando la superficie de la mesa con el tapón del bolígrafo repetidamente.

- Porque existen antiguos lazos entre los Ligthwood y el instituto de Madrid, Jace. Nuestra madre necesitaba una tutora, y Miriam necesitaba horas para su crédito. Fin de la historia- se encogió de hombros, sacando el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y respondiendo a un mensaje, seguramente de Magnus-. Además-añadió-, has de admitir que no lo hace tan mal. A mi me gusta.

Clary sonrió. En cualquier otro chico eso se podría haber interpretado de distinta forma, peor siendo Alec, aquello era tan sincero como comentar el tiempo.

Isabelle se apartó el pelo de la cara, y sus pulseras tintinearon.

- Bueno, sea lo que sea lo que te ha dicho, si es trabajo tienes a dos cerebritos para ayudarte. Yo me voy-anunció Isabelle poniéndose en pie y cogiendo su bolso negro de flecos.

Clary la vio marchar, y luego, cuando sus tacones dejaron de oírse por el pasillo del instituto, le cogió la mano a Jace.

Este la miró y le sonrió. Pasara lo que pasara, él siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella. Se levantó del pupitre, y le cogió ambas manos, tirando de ella hacia fuera del aula. Una vez estuvieron en el pasillo, Jace la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con suavidad por la cintura.

-¿ Qué te apetece hacer ahora?-preguntó Clary en un susurro, apoyando su frente en la del chico.

Jace dudó. Tenía que hacer el trabajo para la clase. Y tenía que hacerlo bien. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si podía echarle una mano, cuando se dio cuenta de que hacia mucho tiempo que no tenían momentos ara ellos solos. Le rozó la boca con los labios. Quería olvidarse del trabajo. Lo haría más tarde. Ese momento, ese día, era suyo. Nada podría arruinarlo.

- Bueno, me apetece hacer muchas cosas, varias de ellas formadas por ti y por mi y un estupendo pestillo cerrado…-comenzó, sonriendo. Ella le golpeó con suavidad en el pecho, meneando la cabeza-. Pero he caído en que hace tiempo que no salimos fuera de esta cárcel sin estilo.

- Sí que salimos. Ayer, sin ir más lejos.

Bueno, si la caza de repudiados en Central Park contaba como "salir", entonces lo habían hecho.

- Me refiero a salir _tú y yo_; y no _tú y yo, Alec, su novio de estilo indefinido Isabelle, el subterráneo sin talento musical y el demonio más feo de turno_.

Clary entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cuello, enredándolos en su cabello.

- Vale. Salgamos-le besó fugazmente, apartándose cuando él abría los labios para profundizar el beso, y aumentó la presión de sus manos en la espalda de ella-. Voy a arreglarme. Dame un par de minutos.

* * *

Miriam estaba apoyada en el que desde hacía un par de meses, era su escritorio. La primera vez que lo había visto había hecho una mueca. Los ángeles que sujetaban la mesa tenían una cara de agonía tal que la hacía estremecerse. Al final, no obstante, acabó aprendiendo a no mirarlos demasiado. Tenia unas cuantas cosas sobre la mesa: fotografías, _El séptimo papiro_ _,_ su libro favorito y una figurita de una serpiente de cristal que bajo la luz emitía brillantes destellos de colores.

Se volvió cuando notó una ráfaga de aire fresco en la espalda. La ventana francesa que había tras el escritorio estaba abierta, y el aire movía las cortinas con parsimonia. Que raro. No recordaba haberla abierto.

Cogió la estela de su cinturón, y se tensó. Iba a investigar lo de la ventana cuando unos fuertes brazos le envolvieron la cintura por detrás, y unos labios besaron su cuello. Suspiró, más relajada cuando le llegó el aroma de aquella colonia que tanto le gustaba. Solo una persona podía oler así. Los brazos que la envolvían la apretaron sin fuerza y la hicieron apoyar la espalda en un amplio pecho de trabajados músculos.

Unos mechones de cabello oscuro revuelto le hicieron cosquillas en la mejilla cuando Christian se inclinó desde atrás para besale la unión del cuello y el hombro. Se apoyó contra él, completamente ida y relajada, y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de su marido.

- Hola, amor-saludó Christian en un murmullo ronco en su oído. La abrazó con más fuerza.

Miriam guardó la estela y le cogió las manos. Por un momento las alianzas de ambos se tocaron.

- Me has asustado-le dijo ella. Intentaba reprenderlo, pero le resultaba muy complicado cuando los labios del shek le rozaban el cuello y la sien en un recorrido desconcertante. Y él lo sabía.

Lo sintió sonreír contra su mejilla.

Christian se liberó de las manos de Miriam y recorrió su cuerpo con las suyas hasta llegar a los tensos hombros. Empezó a masajearlos lentamente. Miriam se lo agradeció en silencio.

Hacía tiempo que no se veían. Él había estado muy ocupado últimamente con el tema de los sheks en la tierra.

- ¿Sabes algo de Eva?-preguntó Miriam con delicadeza.

Ella sabía que Christian pasaba a ver a la hija que compartía con Victoria D'Ascolli a veces durante sus largas ausencias. A ella no le molestaba. Lo entendía. Incluso le había ofrecido traer a la niña a pasar unos días con ellos, pero él se había negado. _Será complicado para ella. Y… yo no estoy del todo seguro. Pero gracias por hacer esto por mi._ Esas eran las palabras que él había pronunciado cuando se lo propuso.

Christian negó con la cabeza.

- Se han mudado.

Miriam se apartó un poco de él y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos de hielo no dejaban pasar nada que él no quisiera mostrar, al menos no si no le conocías, pero siempre había algo que le delataba: una pequeña arruguita en la comisura de los ojos, un destello breve en el iris azul, una pupila dilatada y un temblor del labio…

Ella le acarició la cara con suavidad.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?-le preguntó con cariño. Le amaba. Y aunque no le gustaba mucho hablar de la que prácticamente era su ex mujer, lo haría si eso le hacía sentirse mejor, si eso era lo que él necesitaba. Christian lo hacía todo por ella. Miriam le debía eso, al menos, ¿no?

El shek negó con la cabeza, y bajó las manos de sus hombros a sus caderas.

- No quiero hablar. Ahora no.

Miriam volvió a acariciarle la cara, suave pero con el primer asomo de una barba, y luego le paso los dedos por la comisura de los labios antes de cerrar los ojos y permitir que él la besara.

Los besos de Christian tenían un extraño efecto en ella. Siempre. Eran como una droga. Cuando probaba uno siempre quería más y más… y costaba horrores decir que no. Y aunque él le decía que no se preocupara, que él se controlaba por los dos, ella no quería que lo hiciera. Quería tener también parte de esa responsabilidad.

Enredó los dedos en su cabello y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Deseaba fundirse con él y desaparecer.

La suya había sido una extraña historia de amor. Se había conocido mientras ella estaba de patrulla en Japón, visitando a una amiga. Lo había visto hablando con uno de los sheks, y se había creído que era un demonio. Lo había atacado, y entonces Christian había respondido. Miriam había evitado mirarlo a los ojos. En la academia normalmente les enseñaban que algunos cambiantes podían tomar la forma de aquello que te daba más miedo si les mirabas a los ojos. Pero cuando él la atrapó entre una pared y su cuerpo, ella no había podido evitar mirarle a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos de hielo.

Sin embrago, no se había rendido frente a ellos, y mientras estaba distraído, según le contó más tarde, intentando entrar en su mente protegida por las salvaguardas del hechizo de los hermanos silenciosos y las hermanas de hierro, ella lo había golpeado e inmovilizado contra el suelo. Y fue entonces cuando se lo preguntó. Le preguntó de qué dimensión venía y que había estado haciendo. Pero antes de que él le respondiera, ella ya había caído en su hipnótica mirada, en la sedosidad de su tacto, en su hermosura. Le parecía humano.

Así que lo había dejado marchar.

Christian gimió y la hizo girar y sentarse en el escritorio para no tener que inclinarse. Con los pulgares empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos en su vientre. Aquello debería ser ilegal, pensó Miriam atolondradamente. Le cogió de la cinturilla de los pantalones y se pegó más a él, enredando las piernas en su cintura. Christian estaba perdiendo el control, lo notaba por como la besaba, de una forma más ansiosa y dulce. Las manos del shek le acariciaron la cara, apartándole un mechón de cabello y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

- Te amo-murmuró entre beso y beso-. Oh, Miriam, te amo-se separó de sus labios y le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella se estremeció.

Recordó que les había costado casarse. Los Cazadores de Sombras no podían casarse con subterráneos y seguir ejerciendo como tal. Pero tras varias deliberaciones de la Clave a las que Christian, como representante de los sheks tuvo que asistir, los miembros del Enclave decidieron que no había ningún problema, que él y los que fueran híbridos como él no podían considerarse subterráneos porque pertenecían a otro mundo, y que hasta que se demostrara lo contrario, podían casarse y seguir ejerciendo siempre y cuando la ceremonia no se llevara a cabo con Marcas. Y ambos accedieron. Miriam no necesitaba Marcas para demostrar o sellar el amor que sentía hacia Christian y viceversa. Pero como ella quería casarse antes de nada, Christian respetó su decisión, y mantuvieron unos límites hasta el enlace. Claro que después de eso no había ninguna restricción más.

Recordó con cariño la Marca de amor que él le había hecho con su estela sobre el corazón cuando Christian la rozó con los dedos en un gesto cariñoso. Era una Marca permanente y simbólica más que útil, y ella le había enseñado a hacerla.

Christian volvió a sus labios con insistencia, y ella jadeó cuando sus manos volvieron a su cintura y empezaron a subir por debajo de su camisa, rozándole la piel desnuda. La alianza de oro en el dedo anular izquierdo del shek le rozó la piel sobre el ombligo y ella se estremeció.

- Christian… estamos en el Instituto-jadeó ella, cuando Christian le dejó los labios libres. Le estaba costando horrores concentrarse en eso, y no en las manos de él sobre su piel desnuda-. No podemos… aquí no. Si entra alguien…

Christian se apartó de ella lentamente y la miró. Sus ojos de hielo brillaban de emoción, y una sonrisa torcida decoraba su rostro. Le besó la punta de la nariz.

- Lo se, lo entiendo, más tarde. Pero entiende que te he echado de menos. Mucho-dijo, tocando la empuñadura de la fría Haiass y refrescándose. Como le envidiaba ese truco-. Y de todos modos, no creo que esos chicos vieran nada que no hayan experimentado ya- se encogió de hombros, encaminándose hacia las estanterías de la biblioteca.

Miriam, muy alterada, se dibujó en la cara interior del brazo una runa de serenidad. A ver si eso no la hacia parecer una doncella mancillada de una novela antigua.

Cuando estaba algo menos acalorada, la voz de su marido le llegó de entre las estanterías.

- Tienes visita.

Luego la puerta se abrió.

* * *

Christian estaba entre los libros cuando la puerta del despacho de su mujer se abrió, y no salió de allí. No quería marcharse, porque sabía que si se iba, Miriam encontraría una excusa para retrasar su marcha al apartamento la máximo posible. Y no era que no quisiera pasar tiempo con él, era que se tomaba demasiado enserio su trabajo. Trabajaba demasiado, y eso no era sano. A veces eso preocupaba a Christian.

A través de los estantes vio a un muchacho rubio entrar. Debía de tener unos dieciocho años, y por las descripciones que Miriam le había dado de los chicos, supuso que ese sería Jace.

- Hola, Jonathan, ¿qué quieres?-preguntó Miriam, intentando ponerse seria. A Christian le encantaba cuando hacía eso.

- Por favor, no me llames Jonathan-pidió él, haciendo una mueca. _Oh, ya_, pensó el shek. _El hijo de Valentine._

Miriam le había explicado la Guerra Mortal, y todos los que habían participado en ella. Christian tenía que admitir que tenía ganas de conocer a Clary Fray. Una de las heroínas de la guerra. Tal vez quería hablar con ella porque era la hija de Valentine, y la hermana de Jhonathan Christopher Morgnestern, familia de dos monstruos perturbados y psicóticos. Y como él tenía experiencia en padres perturbados y malignos, tal vez pudiera ayudarla. Aunque por lo que tenía entendido, Jace también estaba algo afectado. Hacerles creer que eran hermanos… por Dios, Ashran nunca le había hecho algo así. Eso era algo realmente retorcido. No podía ni imaginar como se habrían sentido ambos chicos.

-Está bien. Jace-se corrigió, con un tono de voz más suave.

El chico se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente.

- Venía a preguntarte si haces algo esta noche.

Christian se quedó a cuadros. No podía estar ligando con_ su_ mujer, ¿no?

- No creo, ¿por?

Jace sonrió. Era una sonrisa torcida, de las que usan los chicos para traer de cabeza a las mujeres. ¡Pero bueno! ¡Si era un criajo! Christian apretó los labios, y abrió un puente mental con Miriam. Habían fusionado sus mentes poco después de casarse, así que en eso no había ningún problema.

_¿Sabes que está ligando contigo?_

Miriam tardó unos instantes en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo sonó divertida.

_Ah, si. Eso me parecía a mi también. ¿Qué divertido, no?_

Uy, si, pensó Christian, la monda.

_Tronchante_, dijo con desgana_. Sabes, en el fondo, muy en el fondo me da pena el pobre. No sabe que estoy aquí. ¿Tal vez debería salir…?_

_Eh, quieto. Contén tu cromosoma Y por un segundo, que me lo estoy pasando pipa._

- Los chicos y yo vamos a ir a Taki's a cenar, y como nunca hemos tenido un tutor tan joven y que pudiera salir…-se encogió de hombros.

¡Pero bueno, esto ya era descarado! ¿Hola, el marido está presente?

_Sabes que vas a tener que compensarme por esto más tarde…_

_Si, lo sé. Yo también te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?_, le envió Miriam.

-¿Joven? Jace…-empezó Miriam. Luego se cayó-. Está bien. ¿Podría llevar acompañante?-preguntó mirando hacia las estanterías donde se escondía el shek.

_Ala, ya puedes salir y exhibirte a gusto._

Christian no la hizo esperar y salió de las estanterías, con una sonrisa poco amistosa en la cara y la mano preparada para el apretón de su vida.

- Hola Jace Herondale, encantado de conocerte. Me llamo Christian, mi mujer me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Jace había alucinado cuando había visto a aquel tipo salir de la biblioteca. ¿Había escuchado toda la conversación? El apretón de manos, fuerte y duro, que le hizo crujir los nudillos le dejo que si. ¿Miriam estaba casada? Miró la mano de Christian y vio un anillo, pareja sin duda del que le había visto antes a Miriam. Creyó recordar que Clary le había comentado que en las bodas mundanas se intercambiaban anillos…

Jace olfateó el aire con cuidado.

- ¿Qué eres?-le preguntó al hombre de ojos azules, confundido-. No eres un Cazador de Sombras, y tampoco un subterráneo. Y definitivamente eres demasiado sexy para ser un zombi. ¿Demonio, quizá?

Jace vio al hombre sonreír y cruzarse de brazos.

- No. Digamos que soy nuevo-le dijo con una dura sonrisa. Cuando Jace se fijó en la espada con la empuñadura de serpiente, una voz irrumpió en su mente-. _Y tengo bastante mal humor, por si te interesaba saberlo._

El chico ató cabos rápidamente.

- ¡Por el Ángel! Tú eres una de esas serpientes voladoras del mundo ese.

Vio como Christian ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Si, y el término correcto es shek- Christian desenfocó su mirada un instante y sonrió con malicia-. Por cierto, más te vale irte. Tu cita te lleva esperando en la puerta del ascensor casi cinco minutos.

Jace abrió mucho los ojos, y olvidando el trabajo y lo que lo había llevado hasta allí, soltó una maldición y salió corriendo. Cuando llegó a la puerta del ascensor, Clary no estaba allí, y él comenzó a maldecir.

- ¡Maldita serpiente! ¡Es un liante!

- ¿Serpiente?-preguntó Clary, que apareció por detrás de él. Se había puesto una falda corta tejana, unas sandalias, y un top dorado sin mangas- Jace, ¿de qué hablas?

Jace parpadeó, y se olvidó de todo. Solo podía pensar en Clary.

- De nada, Clary. Vámonos.

* * *

Después del incidente con Jace, Christian había insistido en que se marcharan a su apartamento en Nueva York, pero Miriam le había dicho que tenía que entrenar antes de marcharse, y que si la ayudaba tardaría mucho menos. Así que él se había ofrecido.

Iba a desenvainar a Haiass, cuando Miriam dijo:

- No, sin espada. Esta vez te necesito como shek.

Y Christian se transformó. Él era grande como serpiente, pero la sala de entrenamiento lo era mucho más, de modo que podía moverse con comodidad por ella. Miriam le había explicado que como shek se parecía bastante en estructura a unos demonios de las cloacas de la gran ciudad.

- Lo que la gente dice haber visto ahí abajo no son cocodrilos. Son demonios serpiente. Y son muy feos y escurridizos.

Al shek le daba igual que le comparara con un demonio. Ya le iba bien transformarse de vez en cuando. Le ayudaba a poder asar más tiempo con ella, a mantener un equilibrio entre su parte humana y su parte shek que nunca había podido llevar con Victoria. La unicornio era demasiado… frágil y humana. Miriam era dinámica, fuerte y sobrenatural… se parecía a él en muchos aspectos. A veces en más de los que quería admitir.

El entrenamiento no duró demasiado. Christian tenía ventaja por su enorme envergadura y la distancia del suelo que las alas le daban, pero Miriam estaba entrenada para eso y mucho más, así que al final quedaron en tablas.

Christian estaba ahora en su habitación, esperando a que saliera de la ducha. Le había dicho que se podía duchar en casa, pero ella le había contestado que en casa podían hacer otras cosas muchísimo más interesantes y entretenidas. Y él no discutió.

Cuando su esposa salió de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla, él sonrió. Le encantaba como su piel morena, llena de Marcas resaltaba contra el blanco de la toalla, y como su pelo corto y ondulado caía mojado enmarcando su cara. Dios… ¿había algo que no le gustara de ella? Hasta sus ojos marrones eran una tentación para él.

_Christian, contrólate o no llegaremos al apartamento_, se dijo. Respiró profundamente y se paseó por la habitación, deteniéndose en la ventana, mirando el paisaje.

Cuando Miriam estuvo vestida con unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes y bambas, se marcharon al ático. Desde allí, Christian se transformó en shek, y llevó a Miriam al apartamento, surcando el cielo veraniego de Nueva York. Volaban muy alto, intentando pasar desapercibidos, y el aire allí era algo más fresco. Christian se estremeció cuando las manos de Miriam se cogieron a las escamas de su cuello, donde deberían estar las orejas. Aquello le gustaba mucho, era una zona muy sensible, y su esposa lo sabía. Agitó las alas y cogió velocidad.

Que ganas tenía de llegar al piso.


	3. Sorpresa de aniversario

Cap. 2

La casa estaba completamente destrozada. Un jarrón se había caído al suelo, mojando el parquet y esparciendo las rosas y lirios por el salón. Los cojines del sofá negro estaban levantados y tirados por el suelo, y una ristra de prendas tiradas hacía un camino hasta la habitación. El apartamento era pequeño pero daba mucho de si. Una habitación desocupada junto al baño era la única sala de la casa que se había salvado del torbellino. Por lo demás, parecía que hubiera caído una bomba. O algo así.

- No… ¡No, eso no!

Miriam se retorcía en la cama, muerta de risa. Casi no podía ni respirar. Christian le hacía cosquillas en las plantas de los pies con los suyos. El shek se lo estaba pasando en grande. Cuando la Cazadora de Sombras le advirtió que si no paraba la iba a ahogar, Christian paró. Pero no podía estarse quiero.

Ambos estaban en la cama, desnudos aún bajo las finas sábanas negras del híbrido. No tenían prisa. El día estaba llegando a su fin, y no les apetecía ir a ninguna parte.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-preguntó Christian, abrazándola con un brazo y trazando círculos en su espalda con el otro. Miriam estaba recostada sobre su pecho. Había alguna que otra cicatriz que le recorría el torso, tanto por delante como por detrás, pero él no había querido decirle cómo se las había hecho. Ella no insistió.

Miriam envolvió la cintura de Christian con una pierna de forma posesiva, y enterró la cabeza entre su cuello y el hombro, rozándole la clavícula con la nariz. Le besó en la yugular.

- Podíamos salir con los chicos. A lo mejor no está tan mal.

Christian gruñó, un sonido ronco que salió de las profundidades de su pecho y retumbó en su caja torácica. La apretó más contra él, reclamándola.

- No me gusta Jace.

Miriam se rió.

- ¿Estás celoso de Jace?

Christian lo consideró. Nunca había experimentado celos, no obstante sabía lo que eran, y siempre le habían parecido absurdos. En más de una ocasión había reprendido a Jack por ellos, recriminándole que amaba a Victoria, y echándole en cara que él también lo hacía y no por ello estaba celoso. Pero visto lo visto, él no debía amar demasiado a Victoria, solo que no lo sabía. Pero con Miriam empezó a sentirlos por primera vez. Con ella todo era diferente.

La miró, furibundo.

- No puedo creerlo- se rió Miriam.

Christian se incorporó, y con un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre ella, clavando su mirada en la de Miriam. Se apoyó sobre los codos para no aplastarla, y le acarició la cara con las manos.

- Sí, estoy celoso-admitió él, haciendo una reflexión-. Miriam, sabes quién soy, conoces, si bien no todo mi pasado, la parte más relevante de todo él. Sabes que, aunque me gustaría que no hubiera sido así, no has sido la primera mujer en mi vida. Aunque nada fue serio. Tenía que satisfacer una serie de necesidades, y generalmente siempre encontraba a alguien con quien satisfacerlas. Victoria fue la primera con la que mantuve una relación más o menos duradera, pero hasta eso era una ilusión. Descubrí partes de mi mismo que no creía que existieran, eso es cierto, y seguramente de no haberme encontrado con ella, no sería el hombre que soy ahora.

Sin embargo, cuando te conocí, Victoria ya no me quería a su lado. Al parecer pasaba demasiado tiempo lejos de ella. Requería de unas atenciones que yo no le podía dar. Y su esencia me mataba. Cuando me dejó, perdí la luz que me guiaba hacia delante y que me enseñaba el camino a seguir. Estaba perdido en la oscuridad de nuevo. Cuando te conocí, recuperé esa luz. Qué digo luz… Encontré el sol por primera vez.

Miriam se puso roja como un tomate. Christian nunca le había dicho aquello. Sabía que había habido otras, y nunca le había molestado demasiado. Que él reconociera todo aquello… la emocionaba de una forma inexplicable.

- Y de un tiempo a esta parte, estoy descubriendo cosas nuevas cada día contigo. Y sí, los celos forman parte del pack, lo lamento. Pero las cosas buenas también tienen su lugar, ¿no crees?-dijo. Apretando su cuerpo contra ella y besándola apasionadamente permitió que ella los hiciera girar para quedar él abajo.

- Mmm… amo tus cosas buenas-susurró Miriam, con una sonrisa. Movió un poco sus caderas, haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido.

- Si, yo también. Y las amo tanto que si no paras sufrirás las consecuencias-le dijo Christian, posando sus manos en las caderas de ella.

- ¿Y de qué consecuencias estamos hablando?-preguntó ella, pasándole la punta del dedo índice por el pecho. Cuando llegó al medio de los pectorales descendió en una línea recta, lenta y descendente, pasando sobre su estómago y más abajo… Christian se estremeció y cerró los ojos.

- Miriam…

La susodicha sonrió con malicia. Se incorporó, y le besó en los labios un momento. Luego bajó por su cuello, rozando la piel con los labios. Sonrió cuando llegó al pecho y sintió los músculos de Christian tensarse, junto con otras partes de su cuerpo. Por primera vez el shek estaba a su merced, y no al revés. Algún día las tornas tenían que cambiar.

- Miriam, no empieces algo que no quieras terminar-le advirtió.

Siguió bajando, besando uno por uno los músculos de sus abdominales. Estaba casi abajo cuando Christian gimió.

Miriam se levantó y lo miró a los ojos.

- Tranquilo, amor-le dijo con una sonrisa retorcida-, yo me controlo por los dos.

El shek gruñó, una mezcla de frustración y deseo. Miriam tenía que admitir que estaba aguantando como un campeón.

Siguió, y luego volvió a sus labios, besándolos desenfrenadamente, pero con un objetivo muy claro en mente. Las manos de Christian descendieron por su espalda y se acomodaron en su trasero. Y justo cuando él creía que había llegado el momento, Miriam dejó de besarle. Apartó sus manos y salió de la cama bajo la martirizada, torturada y sorprendida mirada de su marido. Miriam le sonrió y le besó en la punta de la nariz, como él había hecho en el instituto, cuando la había llevado hasta el borde mismo de la locura antes de hacerla retroceder bruscamente. Dios, esa sensación tan nueva y agradable solo podía ser la venganza cariñosa.

- Soy tuya-le susurró-, y de nadie más.

Luego se empezó a pasear por la habitación, eligiendo ropa para salir. Al otro lado del cristal, la noche había tomado el control de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Se vistió con unos elegantes pantalones pirata y una camiseta sin espalda de color blanco que a Christian le encantaba. Se calzó unas bonitas sandalias de tacón, y se puso una mano en la cadera, mirando a su marido, todavía en la cama, que la miraba suplicante.

- Venga, amor. Vístete. Nos han invitado a una cena.

Christian bufó, sabiendo que no iban a terminar aquel asunto, y se levantó para darse una ducha.

* * *

Entraron en Taki's una hora más tarde. Miriam sonreía, y Christian lo observaba todo, analizando cada detalle. Después de una ducha fría- y había sido una ducha más bien gélida para aplacar todo lo que su mujer había encendido en él-, había optado por una camiseta de licra y unos tejanos. No necesitaba ir muy elegante para cenar con lo alumnos adolescentes de Miriam.

No tardaron demasiado en localizarlos. En fin, fueron todo lo difíciles de localizar como la pandilla de adolescentes folloneros que eran. Estaban todos sentados en una mesa que hacía esquina, con más trozo de sillón para caber todos. Tras ellos, un par de brujos, uno azul y el otro con ramificaciones rojas que le pintaban la piel, jugaban a cartas y discutían.

- ¿Entre Dumbledore y Magnus Bane en una pelea dices que ganaría Dumbledore? ¡Dumbledore no existe!

- ¿Y Magnus Bane? ¿Tú le has visto alguna vez? Yo creo que ambos son ficción, como los dragones- Christian sonrió. Si ellos supieran…- Mi amigo Ragnor Fell dice que vio uno grande y dorado en Brasil no hace mucho…

Christian conectó con su conversación. Podía no ser información fiable, pero por el momento era la única que tenía. Todo es empezar.

Pero sabía que no podía ponerse a investigar eso ahora. Estaba con Miriam, y aquella cena era importante para ella. Sin embargo, perder aquella oportunidad sería una estupidez, así que puso una marca mental al brujo que había hablado para poder encontrarlo más tarde.

- Creo que en el fondo no la invitaste, Jace-oyó que decía una chica con el pelo largo y negro enganchado en un moño.

Jace se defendió, poniendo cara de ofendido.

- Claro que la invité. Pero al parece ya tenía planes… unos con nombre y apellidos.

-¿Un novio? Entonces dejémosla en paz. Querrá pasar tiempo con él. Entiéndela, Izzy-dijo otra chica, sentada junto a Jace. Tenía los cabellos rojos más impresionantes que Christian había visto en su vida, y cogía la mano de Jace. Este la estaba mirando ahora, con una ternura tal, que el shek se preguntó si acabaría por causarle un trastorno bipolar-. Lleva poco tiempo aquí. Si ya se conocían de antes, querrán estar juntos todo lo que puedan…

- Bueno, pues habrá que preguntarle como se llama, no vaya a ser que se junte con un mal bicho…-replicó la otra.

Fue entonces cuando ellos llegaron a la mesa, cogidos de la mano.

- Hola, chicos. ¿Hay sitio para dos más?-preguntó Miriam con una sonrisa.

Todos se los quedaron mirando. Aunque, mejor dicho, se quedaron mirando a Christian. Alec le dirigió una corta mirada evaluativa, y luego se dirigió a Miriam con una sonrisa.

- Claro, sentaos.

Miriam se sentó en el sitio que le hizo Clary junto a ella, y Christian se quedó en el borde del asiento. Christian observó que había también más gente que no conocía en la mesa. Había un chico sentado con Isabelle. Tenía la piel bastante pálida, y el pelo castaño revuelto. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga corta que ponía: _Si no estás pagando por ello, no eres el cliente, eres el producto siendo vendido._

Tampoco había identificado a otro chico de aspecto extravagante que se sentaba junto a Alec. Christian juraría que llevaba purpurina en el pelo, embadurnado de gomina. Sus ojos eran afilados como los de un gato, y sus prendas parecían sacadas de una novela gótica. El chico lo miró y le guiñó un ojo. Christian arqueó las cejas.

- Bueno, Miriam, ¿nos vas a presentar a este caballero tan atractivo que te acompaña? -Preguntó el chico.

- Claro, perdón, Magnus. Chicos, este es mi marido, Christian.

Todos saludaron a Christian, nada fuera de lo normal. Todos, excepto Jace, que simplemente le saludó con la mano.

Clary le preguntó a Jace si le pasaba algo en voz baja, aunque el shek pudo oírlo.

- No me pasa nada. Yo ya le conocía, eso es todo- Clary le miró raro, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Jace añadió-. Me encontré con él cuando fui a buscar a Miriam a su despacho-. Luego se encogió de hombros.

Christian sonrió, y entonces dijo:

- Encantado de conoceros por fin, chicos. Miriam me ha hablado mucho de vosotros.

- Un momento-dijo Isabelle, que tenía la mirada clavada en él de una forma inquietante-. Yo te conozco. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Christian se encogió de hombros.

- Es posible, llevo mucho tiempo en Nueva York.

Justo cuando Izzy iba a continuar, Alec la interrumpió.

- ¿Cómo os conocisteis, entonces? Tenía entendido que Miriam era del Instituto de Madrid, y dijo que nunca había venido aquí antes.

Miriam y Christian se miraron, recordando. Al cabo de un instante, Miriam habló.

- Nos conocimos hace tres años, en Japón. Fui a visitar a una amiga, y mientras hacía guardia, le cacé. Creí que era un demonio, y me obsesioné por encontrarle cuando se me escapó. Al cabo de un par de días di con él en un concierto.

A Isabelle se le iluminaron los ojos, y dio una palmada, satisfecha por haber recordado de qué le sonaba.

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Eres Chris Tara!

Christian sonrió.

- _Era_ Chris Tara. Dejé de cantar hace tiempo.

- ¿Por qué? Tus canciones eran muy buenas.

- Porque cambié. Y porque tengo trabajo que me reclama a casi todas horas.

- Bueno, sigue con la historia, por favor-pidió la pelirroja. Clary, se llamaba Clary.

Esta vez fue Christian quién habló.

-Cuando Miriam me encontró me interrogó a fondo. Traté de convencerla de que no era un demonio, pero fue bastante complicado. Sabía que no era humano, y que no padecía licantropía ni cualquier otra enfermedad demoníaca. Por entonces yo no tenía demasiada paciencia, así que abrí un portal, y la llevé a Idhún.

Miriam aún recordaba el bosque y la ciudad de Celestia. Más tarde, cuando accedió a creer que él no era un demonio, le explicó que aquel era uno de los pocos lugares pacíficos del mundo Idhunita en el que podía aparecer sin que intentaran matarle.

Los chicos preguntaron que era Idhún, y entre ambos se lo explicaron. Les contaron también quienes eran los sheks y los dragones, quién era Christian y qué había pasado allí. Les explicaron la historia de la profecía y de Ashran, el Nigromante.

- Deberíais ver Idhún. Es uno de los pacos lugares hermosos que he visto. Supera a Idris con creces-dijo Christian, con un ápice de melancolía.

- Si tanto lo añoras, ¿por qué no regresas? Enfréntate a Covan-dijo Isabelle con decisión.

- No puedo hacerlo, Isabelle. Covan puede odiarme, pero está haciendo mucho bien a Idhún. Además-dijo, mirando a Miriam y acariciándole el dorso de la mano-, mi vida está aquí ahora.

-¡Simon, tú nunca me dices esas cosas tan bonitas!-recriminó Isabelle al chico de la camiseta con la divertida frase que se sentaba junto a ella.

- Mujer, no me das oportunidades, tampoco…-se encogió de hombros.

Todos se rieron.

La cena transcurrió de forma bastante dinámica. Los chicos le hacían muchas preguntas a Christian, y él las respondía todas. Magnus intentaba cambiarle de color el pelo a Alec, y este se dejaba hacer, sabiendo que por mucho que hiciera por pararle, el brujo seguiría a su bola.

Eran las doce y media pasadas cuando abandonaron el local. Mientras se estaban despidiendo, Christian se acercó a Magnus.

- Tengo entendido que eres el Gran brujo de Brooklyn-dijo el shek.

Magnus se apartó el pelo de la cara.

- Lo soy. ¿Qué necesitas, Kirtash?

Christian se quedó helado.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Oh, perdón. Christian. ¿Sabes?, conocí a Shail. Era un tío simpático. ¿Cómo estaba de la pierna cuando acabó la guerra? ¿Sigue con Zaisei? Los celestes siempre me han caído bien…-empezó Magnus.

Christian se lo llevó a parte un momento.

- ¿Has estado en Idhún? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Magnus sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

- Mi última visita fue justo antes del follón de los Seis. Shail me encontró cuando tú aún te dedicabas a perseguir Idhunitas refugiados. Hay muchísimos en Nueva York y alrededores, todos ocultos por mi. El mago y Alsan me pidieron ayuda, y ya sabes, por uno del gremio lo que sea. Pero por el favor, le pedí que me enseñara como llegar a tu mundo, aunque por aquel entonces permanecía bloqueado por Ashran. Le hice unas cuantas visitas, y he de admitir que Nanahi es lo más bonito que he visto desde Perú-suspiró-. Es una pena no poder volver a un sitio hermoso, ¿no?

Christian estaba impactado por la historia. ¿Él había ayudado a Shail y Alsan…?

Sacudió la cabeza. Se estaba distrayendo.

- ¿Conoces a Ragnor Fell?

Magnus asintió.

- Le conozco. ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarle?

Magnus negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, amigo, no puedo ayudarte. Le perdí la pista hace un par de años. Pero puedo intentar ponerme en contacto con él. ¿Te interesa?

Christian asintió.

- Hazme llegar un mensaje a través de Miriam. ¿Qué quieres?

Magnus hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al tema del pago.

- Nada. Solo que, en cuanto tengas un momento, me cuentes las novedades de Idhún. Me da la sensación de que me he perdido mucho.

Todos se despidieron, y cuando Miriam y Christian se quedaron solos, caminando de la mano hacia el apartamento, el shek dijo:

- No ha sido tan malo después de todo.

Miriam sonrió.

-Te lo dije.

* * *

Miriam se levantó sola en la cama. Estaba bastante mareada. Uf. Un sabor agridulce le subió por la garganta. Que asco.

-¿Christian?-preguntó al aire. Se levantó de la cama, y se puso la camisa de hilo negro de Christian que había quedado allí tirada de la noche anterior. No se molestó en cerrarla. Estaban solos en el piso, y hacía mucho calor. Mientras cruzaba el salón en dirección a la cocina, un olor a tortitas le llegó a la nariz. Mmm… Christian cocinero.

Vio a su marido al otro lado de la encimera, sin camiseta y con pantalones cortos holgados. Estaba friendo unas tortitas en una sartén, y sobre una mesa pequeña había sirope de arce, nutella, caramelo, leche condensada, chocolate…

Miriam le abrazó por detrás, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro y besándole el cuello.

- Buenos días, amor.

Christian acabó la última tortita, apagó el fuego, y la dejó sobre un plato con más de ellas. Se giró, la abrazó y la besó. Miriam se colgó, literalmente, de él.

- Tendría que marcharme más a menudo solo para poder disfrutar de nuestros reencuentros-le dijo Christian entre besos, metiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa sin cerrar, acariciándole la cintura.

-Te quiero-le dijo Miriam, moviendo sus labios al hablar sobre los de Christian. Justo cuando estaban a punto de continuar con los besos, el estómago de Miriam rugió. Urgh. Qué romántico.

Christian se rió.

- Va, desayuna, que no se diga que no te alimento.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y desayunaron las blancas y deliciosas tortitas. Estuvieron en silencio, sin hablar demasiado, compartiendo imágenes mentales, sobre todo de la noche anterior, más concretamente de la tarde anterior.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte esta vez?-le preguntó Miriam.

Christian sonrió mientras recogía los platos. Metió las tortitas sobrantes en la nevera.

- Todo el verano, de momento. Tengo hasta Septiembre.

Miriam se levantó y abrió un poco la cortina que daba a la ciudad. Fuera el día era espléndido y caluroso. Se acarició la alianza en el dedo, haciéndola girar. Aquel era un tic nervioso que tenía y que hacía sin darse cuenta.

Se giró para mirar a Christian, pero este estaba detrás de ella y la cogió en volandas, haciéndolos girar por el piso. Miriam dio un gritito por la sorpresa y se agarró a su cuello para no caerse. Luego la llevó hasta el cuarto, y echándola en la cama, se estiró sobre ella, besándola.

- Feliz aniversario, señora de Christian-le susurró al oído.

Miriam la sacó los pantalones cortos con las manos, y cuando ya no le dieron para más los brazos, con los pies. Se deshizo luego de la camisa, volviendo a tirarla al suelo, y pasó las manos por el musculado abdomen de Christian. Este suspiró. Definitivamente, le encantaban sus reencuentros.

Christian se había quedado en casa atendiendo una llamada de Sheziss, uno de los sheks de Japón, mientras Miriam salía a pasear. Quería pensar en como sorprender a su marido el día de su aniversario, pero no se le ocurría como. No supo por que, ni como, pero la atacó una fuerte náusea, y corrió a un rincón de la calle, desierta, a vomitar. Las tortitas que había desayunado aquella mañana acababan de salir por entero de su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Anda que como se hubiera puesto enferma… vaya suerte que tenía. Cuando se incorporó, las náuseas continuaban. Se planteó volver a casa, pero estaba demasiado lejos ya. El Instituto tampoco estaba cerca, así que miró las calles. Estaba claro que no podía parar en una farmacia.

Alto. Magnus no vivía muy lejos de allí.

Caminó por las calles, intentando controlar los mareos, hasta que llegó a la puerta del Gran brujo. Llamó al timbre y esperó. Magnus le abrió la puerta no mucho después. Iba en pantalones de pijama, con el cabello revuelto y sin nada de gomina o purpurina, simplemente al natural. Tenía que admitir que sin toda la parafernalia habitual, Magnus era guapo.

- ¿Miriam? ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Magnus preocupado, con el ceño fruncido.

- Siento molestar. No me encuentro muy bien, y me preguntaba si podrías darme algo…

- Veré que puedo hacer. Vamos, pasa.

Miriam entró en el apartamento. Era un sitio bonito, con muebles minimalistas. El salón tenía una gran pantalla plana, y la cocina era una barra americana al fondo. Las paredes eran de un azul muy claro que daba luz a la sala, y en el techo pendía una lámpara de aspecto antiguo. Se preguntó en que época la habría adquirido Magnus.

Vio a Alec, sentado en un sofá. Por el libro que descansaba, cerrado entre sus manos y con un dedo como punto, diría que había estado leyendo, seguramente hasta que llegó ella. Estaba inclinado hacia delante, como si fuera a levantarse en cualquier momento. Llevaba un chándal gris plata de Nike, y unas chanclas.

- ¿Miriam?-preguntó cuando la vio. Debía de tener bastante mal aspecto si todos la miraban igual de preocupados. Menos mal que no había vuelto a casa-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Alec se levantó y fue hasta ella y Magnus.

- Estoy mareada, eso es todo.

- ¿Y por qué no has ido a casa?

- No quiero preocupar a Christian. Especialmente hoy no-hizo girar el anillo en su dedo.

Magnus miró a Alec y le pidió que le trajera un baso con agua a la habitación de invitados. Después, le puso una mano en la espalda a Miriam, y la levó hasta una habitación vacía. Era de color verde claro, casi azul, y tenía una cama individual. Había un tocador, también. De madera de abedul, adivinó Miriam, y sobre él, fotografías antiguas de una ciudad, quizá Londres. Una pandilla de dos chicos y una chica. Uno de los chicos, supuso que de pelo castaño, le sonaba mucho. No podía saber con exactitud los colores de la piel, el pelo, y los ojos, porque estaba en blanco y negro, pero es que le sonaba tantísimo. Curiosamente, la mujer del centro también.

Magnus la hizo tumbarse sobre la cama boca arriba. Se sentó en una silla a su lado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te sientes bien?

- Desde esta mañana. Tengo mareos, ganas de vomitar… eso si, el apetito sigue intacto.

- ¿Y nada más?-preguntó el brujo, con las manos juntas y mirándola como un médico.

Miriam negó con la cabeza.

El brujo se quedó mirándola, con el ceño fruncido un momento. Alec entró, con el baso de agua en la mano, y lo dejó en una mesita junto a Miriam. Luego se apoyó en la pared de la habitación, esperando por si necesitaban algo más.

De pronto, Magnus alzó las cejas. Se inclinó sobre Miriam, cerró los ojos, y pasó las manos con las palmas abiertas por encima de ella pero sin tocarla. Una luz azul brillaba como un halo a su alrededor. El brujo sonrió al cabo de un rato, y apartó las manos.

- ¿Cuándo tuviste la última menstruación?

Miriam hizo el cálculo y contestó:

-Hace dos semanas-. Se quedó pensando, y luego se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama, mirando al brujo fijamente-. Magnus… ¿es…?

El brujo asintió, con una sonrisa torcida.

- Estás embarazada. De un día, quizá dos, es difícil saberlo cuando son tan pequeños. Felicidades.

¡Oh, por el Ángel! ¡Ya tenía la sorpresa de aniversario!

* * *

Christian estaba en casa, revisando sus notas sobre portales, cuando Miriam le llamó al móvil. En seguida se puso tenso. Miriam no solía llamarle por aquel aparato.

Descolgó rápidamente, pensando que había pasado algo malo.

- ¿Miriam? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó nada más descolgar.

Miriam se rió.

- Si, estoy bien, tonto. Deja ya de preocuparte. Solo quería darte una sorpresa. Tengo que irme al Instituto, me reclama un asunto urgente, pero a partir de las doce soy toda tuya.

Christian se relajó. Aquella era su chica.

- Bien, porque quería llevarte a un sitio. A las doce pasaré a recogerte. Te quiero.

Luego colgó.

Las tres horas restantes le pasaron muy lento a Christian. Con decir que media hora antes ya estaba en el despacho de su mujer, esperándola para irse, ya había suficiente para explicar la magnitud de sus nervios.

Cuando Miriam apareció, con el rostro iluminado de felicidad, él le preguntó que le pasaba, y ella le dijo que se alegraba de verle, Christian la besó. Nada estropeará ese día.

Le vendó los ojos a Miriam. Llevaba pensando en ello desde antes de marcharse de Japón.

Miriam estaba muy emocionada, y esperaba el mejor momento para darle la fantástica noticia a su marido. Deseaba ver su cara La venda sobre sus ojos la emocionó todavía más. ¿A dónde la llevaba? Christian la condujo de la mano hacia el frente, y ella caminó, oliendo el aire para intentar averiguar donde estaban. Se dio cuenta del drástico cambio. Primero olía al cerrado de la biblioteca, y después, el cargado aroma de una noche veraniega. Mmm…

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Oyó música en el aire, flotando hacia ellos, seguramente de algún músico ambulante, y luego risas y masas de gente hablando y caminando de un lado a otro. Se concentró en las voces.

- Dímelo tú-le dijo Christian.

Una fresca brisa le acariciaba la piel. Olía a calamares fritos, a jamón, a coche, agente… y a pizza.

Christian le quitó la venda de los ojos, y cuando sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz, jadeó. En casa. Estaba en casa.

Christian sonrió. Sabía que le haría ilusión. No solo estaba en Madrid, sino que estaba en el lugar en el que se habían encontrado por tercera vez, cuando empezaron a salir. Cuando él la había llevado a Idhún, le había dicho quién era, y ella había aceptado creerle. Empezaron como simples aliados: si tu encuentras demonios, los matas por mi, y si yo encuentro sheks, te los mando a ti. Se encontraron muchas más veces desde entonces, y luego, al cabo de un tiempo, empezaron a salir formalmente. Acudieron a la Clave para registrar a Christian y a los sheks, y las constantes zancadillas que ponían los nefilim a su relación los unió todavía más. Cuando aprobaron la moción que les permitía estar juntos y casarse sin que eso interfiriera en el trabajo de Miriam como Cazadora de Sombras, en ese mismo lugar, frente al palacio Borbón, Christian le había pedido que se casara con él. Dijo que hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero que quería esperar al veredicto de la Clave. No iba a pedirle que renunciara a lo que era para estar con él, aunque Miriam así lo hubiera hecho.

El palacio real estaba inmaculado, las rejas de la plaza cerradas a cal y canto, la bandera española oteando inmensa. Debía de ser la madrugada, pero la gente seguía circulando por la calle.

-He pagado una habitación de hotel en el Ópera para hoy y mañana, así que no tenemos que volver hasta mañana por la noche. Nuestras maletas con ropa están ya allí-le dijo Christian en el oído, abrazándola por detrás-. Feliz aniversario, mi amor.

Miriam giró en los brazos de Christian, hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

- Christian, tengo que contarte algo-empezó Miriam, con una gran sonrisa-. He ido a ver a Magnus está mañana, antes de ir al Instituto…

- ¿A ver a Magnus? ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó él, preocupado otra vez. Pero, si se encontraba mal, ¿por qué sonreía tanto?…

- No, no, nada de eso, Christian. Me encuentro fenomenal- Miriam le cogió la cara con las manos-. Estoy embarazada.

Christian se quedó paralizado. Miriam embarazada. No sabía que cara poner. Iba a ser padre. Otra vez. Un bebé suyo y de Miriam. Sonrió. Su bebé. El de ellos dos.

Christian cogió por la cintura a Miriam y la levantó de suelo, girando los dos en la plaza, donde la gente los miraba como si estuvieran locos. Luego la besó, deteniendo las vueltas, y la estrechó contra él con cuidado y ternura.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo…

Después de pasear, y ver amanecer desde la cúpula de la Almudena, a donde Christian los había subido, habían vuelto a la habitación, a dormir una par de horas. Miriam no quería desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa para ver a sus amigos, para regresar al instituto madrileño después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando se echaron sobre la cama, cubiertos por las sabanas, ambos tumbados de lado, Christian se pegó a la espalda de Miriam, encajando ambos como dos piezas de un puzle, y le pasó un brazo por encima de la cintura, cubriendo con su mano el vientre de su mujer, protegiendo al hijo que iban a tener.


	4. Reencuentros (curiosos y no tan curiosos

Cap. 3

Ese día se levantaron al mediodía. Christian se había despertado antes y había empezado a ducharse y vestirse. Miriam lo hizo un poco después. La noche anterior había sido una maravilla, el sueño la había dejado como nueva, y si a eso le sumaba su felicidad, mejor que mejor.

Mientras bajaban a desayunar, Christian no dejaba de hacerle todo tipo de preguntas.

- ¿Y qué pasa cuando uno de vosotros tiene hijos con un subterráneo o un mundano?

Miriam frunció el ceño.

- La sangre de Cazador de Sombras es predominante, por supuesto, por lo que el niño es un Cazador de Sombras por derecho. Como esos matrimonios están prohibidos, a menos que el mundano se convierta en Ascendente, cuando el niño cumple los ocho años, unos representantes de la Clave acuden a la casa a preguntarle al niño si quiere ser Cazador de Sombras. El niño tiene plena elección, y los padres no pueden interferir en la decisión. Es cruel.

A Miriam se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. _Dios, no_, pensó. _Ya empezamos con la inestabilidad emocional._

Christian le cogió la mano.

- A nosotros no va a pasarnos eso. Nuestro matrimonio es legal. En todos los aspectos-dijo Christian-. Y que se atrevan a quitarnos a nuestro hijo. Conocerán lo que es un shek cabreado antes de tener tiempo de llamar a la puerta. Los cortaré en pedacitos diminutos-los ojos de Christian se achinaron y se congelaron de ira. _Por el Ángel, esa mirada otra vez no_…

Aquella era la mirada que había tenido Christian cuando le encontró en Japón. Fría, sin sentimientos, congelada, afilada como el hielo.

Miriam intentó cambiar de tema, y alejar a su marido de las sombras de un pasado violento que ninguno de los dos quería recordar más de lo necesario.

- ¿Cómo crees que será?-le preguntó, llevándose una mano al vientre.

Christian la miró, y se esforzó por sonreír. Su mirada se iba derritiendo muy lentamente.

- Espero que tenga tu carácter-le dijo.

- Y tus ojos-añadió Miriam-. Me vuelven loca tus ojos.

- ¿Solo mis ojos?-dijo Christian, mientras entraban en una cafetería. Se sentaron en una mesa.

- Bueno, y tu pelo, tu boca, tu nariz, tu pecho, y tu cuerpo en general. Y tu mente. Adoro tu mente. Ah, y tu carácter… en fin, podría seguir así todo el día y no acabaría. Te amo, Chris Tara. Te amo, Kirtash, Te amo, Christian.

Mientras desayunaban, empezaron a pensar nombres para el bebé.

- Si es niña… No sé, podríamos llamarla María. O Sara. Cristina. Marta, Ana, Sofía, Teresa, Nerea, Tatiana, Nagore…

- Nerea. Me gusta Nerea-dijo Christian-. Es bonito. Pero, ¿y si es niño?

- A ver… Gabriel, Miguel, Aarón, Alexander, Auguste, Alan, Brian, Peter, Samuel…

Christian se quedó pensando un rato.

- Alan es un buen nombre. Significa armonía, creo.

- Bueno, pues a ver… ¿Nerea si es niña, y Alan si es niño?-quiso confirmar Miriam.

Christian asintió.

Cuando salieron del café, Christian le preguntó a dónde quería ir, y ella le dijo si podían pasar por el Instituto a saludar. Se encaminaron hacia allá.

* * *

- ¿Dónde estás, sabandija?-canturreaba una muchacha por los pasillos. Iba mirando por las habitaciones.

Tendría unos veinte años. Tenía el pelo corto por debajo de los hombros, de color castaño oscuro con mechas más claras. Llevaba unos tejanos, unas botas romanas negras de tacón y una camiseta del Quechua de manga corta negra también, un válido sustituto de la camiseta de entrenamiento. Su estela, plateada y tallada estaba en su cinturón, junto a su cuchillo de caza de puño americano, y algún que otro cuchillo serafín. Pestañeó, y notó las lentillas contra los párpados. ¿Por qué habría dejado las gafas?

Cuando el timbre del Instituto sonó, y el ascensor empezó a chirriar, gruñó.

- ¡Me las vas a pagar todas jutas, Sara!-gritó, mientras iba hacia el ascensor a recibir a los visitantes-. ¡Quiero mi Códice, y lo quiero ya! ¡Sé que lo tienes tú!

Las Marcas recién aplicadas brillaron sobre sus brazos y su pecho cuando la luz de la entrada le dio de lleno. El ascensor se detuvo con un traqueteo, y las puertas se abrieron.

- ¿Miriam?

La mujer en el interior del ascensor se abalanzó sobre ella, y la envolvió en un abrazo.

- ¡Hola, Carlota! ¿Qué tal? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- ¡Miriam! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

- Estupenda. Tengo muchísimo que contaros, a ti y a Anna. ¿Sigue aquí o se marchó al Instituto de Barcelona?

- Se marchó, pero está de visita. Llegas justo a tiempo. Se va mañana.

Estaba mirando a Miriam, absorta en la conversación de una manera tan total, que no se dio cuenta del hombre que salió del ascensor. Era tan guapo como lo recordaba.

- Oh, espera Carlota. ¿Te acuerdas de Christian?

Carlota estudió las facciones de Christian un momento. Un interruptor se encendió en su mente.

- Ah, sí. Christian el shek. ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó, dándole un par de besos, igual que había hecho con Miriam. Por suerte para él, Christian ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de saludar de los españoles, diferente a la de otros lugares en los que se limitaban a darte la mano, o a directamente no tocarte-. La Clave no te toca las narices, ¿no? Si lo hace, solo avísame y les extorsionaré como solo yo sé-dijo, haciendo un gesto de torsión con la mano.

Christian sonrió. El buen humor de Carlota era contagioso. O tal vez era que él también estaba feliz de más esa mañana.

- Bueno, os llevaré con los demás. Parece que hoy es el día de las visitas inesperadas.

Sacó su estela del bolsillo del pantalón, y empezó a moverla entre los dedos mientras los llevaba al salón del Instituto. Había un montón de gente reunida allí. Estaba Anna, con su sempiterna coleta negra y su sudadera de la policía nacional de Nueva York, jugando al Assassin's Creed III en su PS3; Veronica, con su bloc de dibujo sobre las rodillas, y su cabello zanahoria recogido en un deshecho moño, y Sara, con un lápiz en la boca, revisando un libro de medicina de los Hermanos Silenciosos.

- Ah, con que estás aquí-dijo Carlota, señalando amenazante con un dedo a Sara, que levantó la mirada hacia ella, y en cuanto la vio dejó caer el lápiz.

- Menos mal que me dijisteis que me avisaríais si venía a por mi-dijo a los allí presentes.

- Miguel se encargaba de eso-se defendió Verónica, sin levantar la vista de su bloc.

Anna alzó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, desentendiéndose del asunto.

- Yo no me llamo Miguel.

Carlota se acercó a Sara, y sacudió el cuchillo de caza abierto delante de su nariz.

- Llevas desde diciembre pasado con mi Códice. Ya me he cansado de pedirlo por las buenas, así que si no me dices donde está, destruiré tu colección de peluches, pondré polvos pica-pica en tu ropa interior, y embadurnaré los mangos de tus armas para que se te queden pegadas. Y eso si no te ato el pelo a las barras de la cama como un duende perverso, o te pongo tinte azul en el gel y el champú-amenazó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sara se echó tanto hacia atrás, que cayó de espaldas en el suelo, con un gritito de sorpresa más que de dolor.

Como un torbellino, una figura pelirroja apareció desde la cocina, derrapando en la entrada. Era tan alto como Christian, pero de piel más morena, los ojos casi tan azules como el shek. Estaba musculado, algo menos que Christian, pero levantar espadas legendarias ayuda a tener brazos de titán.

El chico (debía de ser Miguel, porque no había muchos más chicos en aquel instituto, además de Javier y Chema, el director del instituto treintañero) corrió hacía Carlota y la cogió con suavidad por los brazos, apartándola de Sara.

- Cariño, contén tu lado vengativo, ¿quieres?-le sugirió él-. Lo siento Sara.

- No, no quiero-gruñó Carlota, aunque permitió que Miguel la arrastrara hacia atrás. Anna lo miraba todo, meándose de risa.

- Todo esto es raro-susurró Christian en el oído de Miriam.

Miriam se rió bajito y se encogió de hombros.

- Para mi es normal.

- ¿En serio me dices que todos están así de tocados? ¿Es que tuve suerte contigo o algo?

- Tuviste suerte conmigo, mi amor. Ni lo dudes.

Cuando todos estuvieron en calma, Miguel saludó, al igual que el resto del mundo, con besos y abrazos a ambos. Cuando tomaron asiento, empezaron las explicaciones.

- Bueno, ¿y que tal por New York? -preguntó Vero-. ¿Te dan mucho trabajo los chicos?

Miriam negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, hay uno… pero lo tengo bajo control.

- ¿Y vosotros dos que tal?

Ambos sonrieron a la vez.

- Pues veréis, yo… -todos se giraron para mirarles. Al parecer aquello iba por un camino interesante-. Estoy embarazada, así que supongo que todo va estupendamente, ¿vosotros no?

Todos se levantaron para felicitarlos, muy contentos por el nacimiento de un nuevo Cazador de Sombras, y por la felicidad que conlleva traer un niño al mundo, en especial con alguien a quien amas.

-Bueno, aquí nuestra amiga ya está disfrutando de un matrimonio con todas las de la ley, así que ¡hagamos una fiesta para celebrarlo!-gritó Carlota, poniendo la radio.

Todos se pusieron a bailar, y de no se sabe bien dónde, Verónica sacó unas serpentinas que empezó a lanzar a lo largo del salón.

- ¡Suerte que no tenemos vecinos!-gritó Anna para hacerse oír por encima de la música. Trajo unas botellas de Bourbon y repartió vasos a todos excepto a Miriam, a quien dio una Coca-Cola-. Las embarazadas no pueden beber alcohol. ¡Se siente!

Christian abrazó a Miriam cuando sonó una canción lenta. Vero y Sara bailaban agarradas a falta de una pareja, y Anna, que era muy femenina para baila con otras chicas, cogió un cojín del sofá, y empezó a bailar con el. Carlota, por otro lado, parecía bastante feliz en brazos de Miguel, y aunque ninguno de los dos seguía el ritmo de la canción, bailaban acompasadamente, al ritmo, supuso Miriam, de su propia melodía. La canción era _Hero_, de Enrique Iglesias, una de sus preferidas.

- Gracias-dijo Miriam, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su marido-. Ha sido el mejor aniversario del mundo.

- Eso planeaba que fuera-dijo él, besándole la cabeza con ternura-. Aunque no planeaba lo del bebé. Me has hecho muy feliz.

Se quedaron un momento callados. Demasiado.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?-preguntó Miriam, al ver la cara de Christian, que intentaba esconderlo. No le funcionó. Con ella nunca lo hacía.

Suspiró.

- Me preocupa que sea como yo. Que sea como yo más de la cuenta.

Miriam, le pasó una mano por la cara.

- No te martirices ahora con eso, tenemos nueve meses para hacerlo. Dosifica, por favor. Además, no tiene nada de malo que sea como tú. En todo caso es una ventaja- Miriam le besó antes de que pudiera replicar-. Te amo, Christian, pero a veces piensas demasiado. Disfruta del momento.

Y eso hizo.

* * *

Clary estaba durmiendo en su habitación, soñando de nuevo con ángeles en llamas cayendo del cielo, y un Jace de alas doradas extendidas dándole la espalda, con el torso desnudo, cuando oyó la como la puerta se abría, las bisagras gimiendo. Se dio la vuelta, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. Le pondría algo por la mañana. La puerta se cerró, y con eso, la luz que había entrado por el pasillo desapareció. Desde que su madre y Luke se fueran de viaje a Idris para registrar a Demian, su nuevo hermano, prácticamente vivía en el Instituto. Había intentado pasar las noches en casa, pero estaba tan sola, que las pesadillas de la guerra y de perder a Jace a asediaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Volvió al instituto, sintiéndose una niña tonta y desvalida, nada digna de ser una cazadora de sombras, cuando descubrió que no era la única con pesadillas. Jace pasaba malas noches, Izzy se despertaba gritando y llorando por Max, y Alec se había marchado con Magnus. Al parecer, él mayor de los Ligthwood tampoco quería pasar las noches solo. A Izzy la acompañaba Simon. Clary ignoraba si hacían algo más que dormir, pero tampoco es que le importara la vida sexual de su mejor amigo y de su _parabatai._ Había cosas que una amiga no necesitaba saber, por íntima que fuera.

Jace y ella también habían pasado noches juntos. Durante, y después del fuego celestial. Claro que antes había sido difícil, ya que no podían tocarse. Lo arreglaron yendo a dormir a la enfermería, y juntando dos camas todo lo que se podían juntar sin llegar a tocarse del todo. Ahora, simplemente, cuando uno tenía pesadillas, iba a la habitación del otro.

Clary abrió los ojos a regañadientes, y se incorporó en la cama, frotándose los párpados cerrados.

- ¿Jace?

Unas manos grandes y callosas le cogieron las manos.

- Clary-dijo Jace desde la oscuridad. A la luz verde de su despertador digital, una de las pocas cosas que se había traído de casa, los ojos de Jace relucían en la oscuridad como los de un gato-. Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?

- No, no, Jace, para nada-mentira-. ¿Estás bien?

Jace cerró los ojos. Sus iris dejaron de brillar por un segundo, y luego reaparecieron.

- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? Por favor.

Clary, acostumbrada ya a esta petición, ya que a veces también era suya, se echó hacia atrás en la cama, y le hizo un hueco. Jace se sacó las zapatillas, y se metió con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, y casi sin hundir el colchón. Se cogieron de las manos, ambos tumbados de lado, mirándose. Clary no podía soportarlo más, tenerle tan cerca y no besarlo. Así que se contorsionó y rozó los labios del chico con los suyos. Éste la abrazó con desesperación contra su cuerpo, con la cabeza sobre la de ella, y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aspirando el olor de su champú de fresas.

- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?-preguntó Clary en voz baja.

Jace se estremeció y abrió los ojos, evitando que la imagen volviera a ocupar su lugar tras sus párpados.

- Sebastian. Y yo, el otro yo. Dios, Clary… él me ordenó que te matara, y yo lo hice. Te estrangulé. Intentaba pararme pero no podía…

-Shh. Duerme. Estoy aquí.

Jace la apretó un poco más contra él, como si ella fuera lo único que lo mantuviera cuerdo-y tal vez así fuera-. Lentamente, se atrevió a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. El mundo empezó a dar suaves giros, y pronto se quedó dormido.

* * *

Era de noche, quizá las doce, cuando Christian y Miriam regresaron a Nueva York. Después de despedirse de todos, y de que Anna y Carlota prometieran visitarlas más adelante, viajaron directamente al apartamento. Deshicieron rápidamente la maleta, y se echaron en la cama a dormir. Quizá no estaban cansados, pero Miriam tenía que trabajar al día siguiente. _Dos días más, y empezarán las vacaciones._

Lo que desgraciadamente, recordó, también significaba que en el plazo de dos días, tendría que corregir el trabajo de Jace.

¿Por qué tenía que esmerarse tanto en sus castigos?

* * *

- ¿En qué piensas?

Magnus jugueteaba con el cabello de Alec, tumbado junto a él en la redonda cama.

- En el bebé de Miriam-respondió Alec, apoyando la cabeza en una mano. Tenía el ceño fruncido sobre los ojos azules, un trozo de negro flequillo cayendo sobre ellos. Magnus se lo apartó, colocándolo detrás de la oreja-. ¿Sabes? Yo estuve presente en las deliberaciones de la Clave sobre si permitir el matrimonio mixto con sheks. Voté que sí, por supuesto. No entiendo esos prejuicios que tiene la Clave con el amor hacia los subterráneos. Si amas, amas y punto. Eso no entiende de especies. Ni de sexos-añadió, como una idea de último minuto. Su novio le sonrió.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó Magnus con ternura.

- Yo vi el recelo de la Clave ante esta decisión. Pueden cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento, y creo que ellos lo saben. Quizá por eso han esperado tanto. Quizá tienen miedo de eso…

- Es cruel que te quiten un hijo-dijo Magnus. Luego se encogió de hombros ligeramente-. Aunque yo nunca lo he sabido. Estéril-recordó. Lo pronunció como una palabrota. Se escurrió por la cama, y subió sobre Alec, besándolo suavemente-. De todas formas, esta conversación es demasiado seria para una cama.

Antes de que el chico pudiera replicar, el brujo ya lo tenía entretenido. Muy entretenido, de hecho.

* * *

Izzy estaba entre los brazos de Simon, que dormía con un sueño ligero, velándola. No era la primera vez que él la había acompañado por las noches. La muerte de Max aún era demasiado reciente, la turbaba tanto que no la dejaba dormir bien. Había descubierto que, a pesar de ser, como decía el Códice, una criatura semi-demoníaca, Simon era tan peligroso como un osito de peluche. Y atrapaba sus pesadillas de forma muy eficaz.

Lo observó en silencio, contemplando su rostro. Como vampiro, Simon había ganado bastante. El flequillo largo que antes le cubría la marca de Caín favorecía sus rasgos de manera espectacular, y también sus ojos, de un marrón claro parecido a la miel. Se preguntó como, aún con las gafas de mundano que obviamente ya no necesitaba, había podido estar tan ciega. Simon era guapo. Simon era su tipo. Alguien frágil que es fuerte por los que le importan, sin importar las consecuencias. Alguien que cargaría con el dolor para evitar que lo hiciera un ser querido. Se preguntó como se sentiría, dentro de cien años, cuando ellos solo fueran un recuerdo para él. Se preguntó si estaría solo. Se preguntó si eso le dolería.

Sintió como se le contraía el corazón al imaginar a un Simon solo, abandonado y sin nadie, de una manera que nunca había experimentado con nadie. Lo suyo no eran relaciones serias. Simon había sido el primero con el que había ido en serio. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, el último. Izzy nunca pensaba en esas cosas. Le parecían demasiado lejano. Pero , no obstante, cuando pensaba en un futuro con Simon, la imagen acudía, las posibilidades eran infinitas, abriéndose en un amplio abanico solo para ellos dos.

Algo empujó su pecho, y besó los labios del vampiro diurno sin fuerza, solo un roce de labio sobre labio. Vio a Simon sonreír, con los ojos cerrados.

- Gracias por quedarte conmigo-susurró muy bajito, sabiendo que él lo podía oír perfectamente. Luego, como si no los controlara ella, de sus labios salieron dos palabras que jamás había pronunciado a nadie salvo a sus padres y a sus hermanos-. Te quiero.

Y, curiosamente, eso no la hizo sentirse tan débil como creía que se sentiría, no la hizo parecer desvalida. La hizo parecer una muchacha enamorada. La hizo parecer real.

Simon, abrió los ojos, dos finas rendijas en la oscuridad, y volvió a sonreír. Besó la frente de Isabelle.

- Por eso estoy aquí-murmuró. Le pasó una mano por el pelo-. Y puestos a confesar, te diré que yo también te quiero. Desde hace mucho tiempo.

Simon la estrechó entre sus brazos, y le pasó una mano por el pelo de forma tierna.

-Anda, duerme. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

* * *

Jace se levantó por la mañana completamente desorientado y solo en la cama. Juraría que se había ido a dormir con Clary… Tal vez había sido solo un sueño. Miró en derredor. No. Aquella no era su habitación.

-¿Clary?-preguntó Jace, con la voz ronca por el sueño. Se pasó una mano por los ojos, sacándose las legañas.

Se levantó de la cama, tocando con los pies descalzos el frio suelo de la habitación. Se levantó, con el pelo revuelto y aplastado. Oyó como corría el agua de la ducha, y se acercó con sigilo hasta la puerta, entreabierta. Asomó la cabeza al interior, y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Clary?

Esta vez se fijó mejor, y vio que una pálida y pequeña figura con el cabello rojo recogido en un moño, se adivinaba a través de la mampara de la ducha, semitransparente. Sonrió de medio lado cuando vio como la figura se movía rápidamente, cubriéndose con las manos, supuso.

- ¡JACE!-chilló Clary, alarmada- ¡Sal de aquí!

Cuando unas gotitas salpicaron su cara, obra de Clary, seguro, él sacó la cabeza del año, y cerró la puerta tras de si. Como le gustaba hacerla enfadar.

Aquello era lo más cerca que había estado de ver desnuda a Clary. Y no era por no intentarlo, eso seguro. Aunque él nunca la obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera, o de lo que no estuviera segura. Además, hacía como que no le importaba. Sexo por compasión no era lo que buscaba. Quería estar con ella porque la quería, y deseaba que en ese momento, ambos lo quisieran.

Se paseó por el cuarto, cotilleando entre las cosas de su novia. Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Vio el bloc de dibujo, descansando sobre el taquillón de abedul. Lo cogió, lo abrió y lo examinó detenidamente. Aquel era un terreno prohibido para la mayoría de la gente, a veces para él también. Para Clary, aquello era tan personal como un diario o más. Era su forma de ver y entender el mundo, y no le gustaba que miraran los dibujos. Jace entendió que para ella, que miraran lo que dibujaba allí era como profanarle el alma. Pero el alma de Clary era suya también, así que tampoco cometía un pecado capital.

Pasó las hojas, que ya había visto en otras ocasiones. Le gustaba comprobar lo a menudo que salía él en los dibujos, representado como un ángel de alas doradas. Aquello no era bueno para su ego, ya de por sí grande. Bueno, tal vez no demasiado bueno.

Recordaba que Clary, una de las noches que él había ido a dormir con ella, había estado dibujando. No le dijo que era ni de que se trataba. Con los ojos húmedos, cerró el cuaderno y le hizo un hueco en la cama a Jace. Él no preguntó de que se trataba.

Vio un dibujo de uno de sus ojos, de un color dorado saturado, con los detalles de los iris perfectamente plasmados. Se alegró de poder distinguir esos detalles tan sutiles. No llevaba mucho tiempo dibujando. Ni Valentine ni los Ligthwood le habían enseñado a dibujar. Tampoco era algo que un cazador de sombras necesitara aprender.

Sin embrago, después de la guerra, todo cambió. Para todo el mundo. Todos habían buscado refugio en alguien o en algo, un escondite a salvo de los fantasmas de la guerra, algunos sin rostro y sin nombre, otros, en cambio, con nombre y apellidos. Para Isabelle, era Simon, para Alec, Magnus, y para él, Clary. Pero no tardó en descubrir que sus fantasmas eran demasiados, en exceso fuertes como para que Clary sola pudiera con ellos, aunque él nunca se lo había dicho. Así que intentó escribir un diario, encerrar a sus monstruos entre palabras, relatando su día a día, y las experiencias y recuerdos de la guerra mortal. Pero la tinta y las palabras eran demasiado frágiles, y no fue suficiente.

Intentó seguir la táctica de Isabelle: matar demonios hasta hartar. Insuficiente, de nuevo insuficiente.

Probó entonces consuelo en Alec. La meditación resultó satisfactoria para el cuerpo, pero no para la mente, como se esperaba que fuera. Cambió de nuevo.

Entonces pensó en Clary, y decidió dibujar. Si podía retratar los rostros de sus miedos, de sus sombras, de sus espectros, éstos no parecerían tan temibles. Así que aprendió todos los estilos, y practicó. Y así como a Clary le gustaba el color y el contraste, a él le gustaban más las sombras, el blanco y negro, el carbón.

Y aprendió. Aprendió a encajar, a sombrear, a dar profundidad, aprendió a hacer puntos de fuga, a dar movimiento, a dar vida y expresividad, la dirección de la luz…

Y así, encerrados y recluidos entre carbón y papel, sus monstruos, con nombre y apellidos, parecían menos aterradores. Valentine, Sebastian, en incluso él mismo, ya no eran espectros, sino sombras de lo que fueron una vez.

Pasó las hojas, hasta dar con una extraña. Solo veía colores negros, amarillos y rojos superpuestos. Alejó el dibujo de sí para verlo en perspectiva. Un peso descendió sobre su corazón. Era Idris, en llamas, el último día de la Guerra Mortal. Pasó una mano sobre el dibujo, como para asegurarse de que aquello no era real, cuando notó un descenso del grueso del papel bajo sus dedos. Miró allí donde sus yemas se habían posado, y vio que el color estaba corrido y húmedo, en una mancha redonda.

Por el Ángel, aquel debía ser el dibujo que Clary estaba haciendo aquella noche.

Cerró el cuaderno a toda prisa y lo dejó en su sitio cuando oyó que el agua de la ducha dejaba de correr. Vio a Clary salir del baño, envuelta en un albornoz rosa que le habría prestado Isabelle, ya que le iba un poco corto, y dejaba al descubierto sus piernas hasta medio muslo. Clary se ruborizó mientras Jace le daba un lento y perezoso repasón con la mirada, deteniéndose un par de segundos más de lo necesario en sus piernas y en el generoso escote que hacía el albornoz. Oh, como le gustaban los albornoces de Isabelle.

Clary se apresuró a darle la espalda, roja como un tomate, mientras buscaba su ropa en el taquillón.

- Jace, ¿te importaría apartarte…?-preguntó Clary, que no quería abrir el cajón de la ropa interior delante de él, por muy novio suyo que fuese.

Jace sonrió, y se repantingó en el taquillón.

- Me importa.

Clary le empujó, intentando apartarle, obviamente sin lograrlo, cuando Jace la cogió por la cintura y la tumbó en la cama, cayendo él sobre ella, pero sin aplastarla con su peso.

Jace besó el cuello descubierto de Clary, y acarició el recorrido que hacían sus venas con su nariz. Luego la besó debajo de la mandíbula. La respiración de Clary se aceleró, consciente de pronto de que bajo el albornoz no llevaba nada.

- Jace…-intentó reprenderle para que la dejara, pero sus besos eran tan persuasivos que le salió un gemido, para nada violento ni enfadado.

- ¿Si, Clary?-preguntó Jace, mirándola con cara de perro perdido, con unos grandes ojos que pretendían ser inocentes.

Antes de dejarla responder, la besó con dulzura un instante, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, con necesidad. Clary ya no podía pensar con coherencia. Atrajo a Jace hacia si, enredando las manos en su pelo, cuando el chico se apartó para respirar, y le susurró al oído:

- Estás muy guapa en albornoz. Se me ocurren un par de cosas…

Clary le cogió la cara con las manos, y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Chistes verdes ahora no, Jace. Sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando, retenlo en tu mente. No arruines el momento- y volvió a besarle.

Clary se deshizo rápidamente de la camiseta de tirantes de dormir de Jace, con algún que otro agujero, y la lanzó sin ningún tipo de consideración, acariciando los músculos del estómago del chico, pasando los dedos por las cicatrices de las Marcas, y acariciando la que cruzaba su pecho sobre el corazón, donde tanto Valentine como ella lo habían atravesado con _Maelltrach_ y _Gloriosa_ respectivamente. Jace se estremeció, y bajó una mano hasta dar con la piel desnuda de la pierna de Clary. Subió la mano lentamente, hasta llegar al borde del albornoz. Se detuvo un momento, vacilante, y luego continuó su ruta ascendente.

Unos instantes después, Clary arqueó la espalda, persiguiendo los labios de Jace, y el escote de su albornoz se abrió un poco más.

No le importó.

- Clary-jadeó Jace, recuperando la cordura por un momento, alejándose de ella un instante-. Si… si quieres que pare… dímelo ahora…

Clary, ruborizada por el calor y con los labios hinchados por los besos, atrajo al chico hacia si sin pensar, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de él, haciendo que de lo más profundo del pecho de Jace saliera un gruñido primitivo de lo más sexy.

Aquella era la buena.

* * *

Casi una hora más tarde, el sol empezó a asomar sobre los edificios de Nueva York, iluminando la habitación de Clary. Jace y ella estaban tumbados en la cama, cubiertos por una de las finas sábanas. Tenía la cabeza, con el pelo recogido en un moño desecho, apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo de él, que la abrazaba y la estrechaba contra su cuerpo bajo las mantas.

-Tendríamos que vestirnos y salir, o se preocuparan por nosotros-susurró Clary, con los ojos cerrados, no muy dispuesta a salir de aquella habitación en mucho tiempo.

Levantó la cabeza un poco, y besó a Jace en la clavícula, el aquel lugar que lo volvía loco. Enredó una pierna alrededor de su cintura de forma posesiva, y acarició con suavidad los arañazos que le había hecho en la espalda.

-¿Te duelen?

Jace negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

- Nada. Y que se preocupen si quieren. Si alguien llama a la puerta, yo, personalmente, lo mataré. Sea quien sea.

Jace besó a Clary con suavidad, pasándole una mano por la pierna que le envolvía, en una caricia suave y ascendente, hasta llegar a la curva de su cintura. Clary se estremeció, y aumentó la intensidad del beso, poniéndole una mano en la nuca para atraerlo más hacia ella. La mente de Jace, la parte racional al menos, se desvaneció lentamente, deslizándose rápidamente hasta un lugar remoto y recóndito de donde la recuperaría más tarde.

Aunque acababan de estar juntos como nunca-la espera había merecido la pena, y por un momento se alegró de que no lo hubieran hecho mientras él estaba bajo el influjo de Sebastian, porque aquello era tan íntimo que dolía pensar que otro pudiera saberlo-, y era la primera vez de Clary, parecía que no estaba para nada cansada. Jace había estado con otras-algo que lamentaba profundamente, dicho sea de paso, pero que sin embargo le había granjeado una experiencia a la que Clary no había hecho ascos en algún momento-, y sabía por experiencia que en las primeras veces, después, las chicas solían estar muy agotadas, o directamente dormidas. Era entonces cuando él aprovechaba para escabullirse.

Pero con Clary no planeaba escabullirse. Nunca. Jamás. Así que cuando comprobó su resistencia, incluso se alegró un poquito. Eso podía hacer que las mañanas fueran muy interesantes. Recordó algo, mientras besaba a Clary, algo importante. El trabajo. Quedaban dos días.

Clary pasó una mano por su estómago y descendió por los abdominales, definidos y tersos de él, cubiertos por cicatrices de antiguas Marcas, haciéndolo estremecerse de placer. La pequeña mano continuó su camino hacia abajo, con decisión y sin detenerse.

Cuando se detuvo, Jace gimió con una especie de gruñido, y giró para hacer que Clary quedara bajo él sobre la cama. Ella se lo había buscado.

* * *

Estaba delante del Instituto de Nueva York, contemplando sus capiteles y la enorme puerta enrejada cuando se el entrecortó la respiración. Aquello le traía tantos recuerdos que dolía. Se llevó una mano al pecho, notando la ausencia de aquello que la hacía tan especial. Tocó un botón de traje antiguo que llevaba en los pantalones. Si, echaba de menos los vestidos, pero tenía que admitir que las prendas masculinas eran de lo más cómodas. Los ojos se le humedecieron, pero controló las lágrimas. _Oh, Dios mío, dame fuerzas_, pensó la chica, mientras llamaba la timbre del Instituto. Esperó en la cálida mañana veraniega, hasta que vio una figura alta y esbelta, de cabello oscuro asomarse a la puerta. Desde aquella distancia, juraría que tenía los ojos azules. _¿Will? ¡Will!_

Tenía el corazón desbocado, tanto que parecía salírsele del pecho. Olvidó donde y cuando estaba, y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, corrió hacia la figura, con la visión borrosa por las lagrimas. El chico se detuvo, y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro, sollozando.

- ¡Will! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo…?

Escuchó un elegante y educado carraspeo, y se separó de su amado, confusa.

- Lo siento, señorita, pero no me llamo Will. Soy Alec. Alec Ligthwood. ¿Y usted es…?

La chica se quedó paralizada y blanca como el papel. Unas nuevas lagrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

_Tonta. Él está muerto. Está muerto. Está muerto…_

- Tessa. Tessa Gray. En… Encantada de conocerle… señor Ligthwood.

El chico la miró, y viendo su cara, se inclinó-era más alto que ella-, y le posó una mano en el hombro, una mano con Marcas.

- ¿Está usted bien? ¿Qué necesita, cual es su condición?-preguntó amablemente.

Tessa se secó las lágrimas, sintiéndose como una niña tonta y estúpida.

- Soy una cambiante. He venido… a buscar algo que me pertenece, y que creo que está aquí… también busco a Magnus Bane. ¿Señor, sabe dónde puedo encontrarle?

Alec le puso una mano en la espalda, la condujo hacia el instituto. _Oh, se parece tanto a ellos, incluso a Jem…_

-Alec-dijo ella, cuando el chico la introdujo en el metálico ascensor-. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Alec sonrió, apoyándose en el ascensor.

-Claro.

- ¿Sabes… conoces a alguien… a algún Herondale? ¿Hay algún Herondale hoy en día? Cazador de Sombras, quiero decir-. Tessa se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado. La respuesta le dolería tanto… Recordó a aquel bebé que lloraba, aquel bebé que era suyo, y que tanto le había costado ceder. Aquel bebé prematuro y enfermo. Su Marcus.

- Si, Tessa. Hay uno. Solo uno. Y desgraciadamente tengo el privilegio de vivir con él.

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? ¿Podré verle?-preguntó, emocionada. No debía albergar demasiadas esperanzas, pero…

- ¿Por qué no?

* * *

Jace y Clary estaban desayunando en la cocina, solos, cuando escucharon el traqueteo del ascensor. Salieron a ver quién había llegado, pensando que sería Magnus. Por eso, cuando vieron salir a Alec acompañado de una mujer joven de pelo castaño recogido y con aspecto de que se le hubiera muerto alguien recientemente, se sorprendieron.

La mujer se giró para mirarlos, y se quedó paralizada mirando a Jace fijamente. Sus labios se abrieron, articulando palabras inaudibles, y se llevó una mano al corazón. En su dedo lucía un anillo metálico con una H grabada, y el dibujo de una garza volando sobre un valle. Jace achinó los ojos. Aunque no sabía mucho sobre su familia biológica, si sabia que el anillo familiar se había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, y que tenía una garza emprendiendo el vuelo sobre un valle.

- ¿Quién es, Alec?-preguntó Jace, con voz fría.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Clary se adelantó.

- Yo te conozco. Te vi en Idris, hablando con Magnus.

Tessa se giró muy levemente, para mirar a Clary. La estudió.

- Eres una Fairchild. Lo veo en tus ojos. Te pareces a Charlotte. Y él… es el Herondale que busco. Lo se.

Clary frunció el ceño y miró a Jace, que tenía una negra sombra de preocupación en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo sabe…?

Magnus apareció al final del pasillo, colocándose unos mitones de motorista.

- Alec, chicos, ¿qué…?

Se quedó sin habla al ver a la mujer. Ambos compartieron una mirada fija, hasta que Magnus sonrió.

- Encantado de verte otra vez, Tessa. ¿Qué te trae por Nueva York?

-¿Tessa? ¿Theresa Gray?-preguntó Jace, con cuidado, despacio, como si pisara un campo de minas.

Jace iba con un libro en la mano, pendiente de colocar en la biblioteca. Cuando la mujer le preguntó como sabía su nombre, él le tendió el libro abierto por la primera página, donde había una antigua dedicatoria de letra borrada y casi ilegible. El libro era_ Historia de dos ciudades_. Un clásico de Dickens. Solo las últimas palabras y la firma eran legibles.

_Finalmente, con esperanza,_

_William Herondale_

La mujer se cubrió la boca con la mano, y le temblaron las piernas. Unas lágrimas cristalinas le cayeron de los ojos. Cerrando el libro, lo acunó contra su pecho. Cuando parecía que aquello no podía ser más raro, Magnus se adelantó, y acompañó a Tessa a la enfermería.

Jace caminaba junto a Clary, algo más rezagados. La chica miró a Jace, y le preguntó en un susurro:

- Jace, ¿de que conoces a esa mujer?

Jace agachó la cabeza para hablarle al oído a Clary.

-Entre las cosas que Stepehen me dejó, había árboles genealógicos de los Herondale, anotaciones de pedazos de historia, fragmentos de diarios, cartas antiguas, casi de tres generaciones atrás, guardadas por la familia. Leí algunas, y entonces relacioné a mi bisabuelo con la dedicatoria del libro. Se llamaba William. Tuvo un hijo y una hija, y cuando estos fueron mayores de edad, desapareció. Algunos pensaron que había muerto, otros que se había suicidado, pero ninguno daba pie a que siguiera con vida. Al parecer era un hombre muy triste. Aunque nunca lo fue tanto como al final. Ahora empiezo a pensar que tal vez ella sea mi bisabuela.

-¿Qué?

- Al parecer, William se casó con dieciocho años, y aunque no es una edad rara entre nosotros, se casó ya con un hijo nacido, aunque nadie supo de donde había salido. Se llamaba Marcus, mi abuelo. Cuando le he dado el libro ha reaccionado de una manera… era como si eso le devolviera algo esencial. Creo que, o bien ella es antepasada mía, aunque no se como eso es posible, o bien amó mucho a Will. Si ella era una subterránea, como creo que es, se marcharía, y le daría el niño a Will, para que se casara con otra Cazadora de Sombras. Ese niño habría sido perseguido por la Clave. Pero así, siendo adoptado por Cazadores de sombras, e hijo de uno de ellos, era mucho más fácil que permaneciera junto al padre. Que lo aceptaran como uno de ellos. En especial si la nueva esposa nunca mencionaba que aquel niño podía no ser suyo. Para nosotros, tanto antiguamente como ahora, tener hijos fuera del matrimonio no es despectivo.

Magnus estaba en la enfermería, junto a Tessa, sentada en una de las camillas, con el libro todavía sujeto fuertemente contra el pecho. Tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Magnus entendía su dolor. Amar a dos personas en toda tu vida, una vida inmortal, y que ambas fallezcan casi al mismo tiempo, no es agradable, ni un bonito recuerdo. Por lo que encontrar partes y retazos que te traigan de nuevo a aquellos bellos y tiempos en los que creías que podías estar con ellos alegraba a cualquiera. Solo que Tessa había amado a William Herondale de una forma muy profunda y difícil de olvidar. Él mismo lo había conocido. Se parecía mucho a Jace, ambos muchachos bonitos y rotos.

* * *

- Te sienta bien la moda de este siglo, Tessa. Me alegro de verte-dijo Magnus con tacto, intentando traerla de vuelta con suavidad. Quedarse en ese estado durante mucho rato podía dejarla en shock durante años. Él lo sabía le había pasado una vez.

Tessa le miró, y le dio una sonrisa triste.

- A ti también, Magnus. Yo también me alegro de verte- Tessa se secó las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, y volvió a mirarle-. Sabía que no podría volver aquí sin que me pasara esto. Y no es Londres. Dios, Magnus, ¿cómo es posible…? El Ligthwood es igual que Will… sin embargo el otro chico… tiene algo en sus ojos que lo delata. Como si estuviera…

-… roto. Lo está. Igual que Will.

-Dios, Magnus, lo echo tanto de menos…-sollozó ella, sin poder detenerse esta vez. Magnus la abrazó, sabiendo como se sentía, intentando consolarla. Alec los miraba, apoyado de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos azules idos, pensando en algo que el brujo no sabía.

Le acarició el cabello, y momentos más tarde, aparecieron Clary y Jace. Los miraron y entonces Magnus giró la cabeza para susurrarle algo a Tessa en el oído.

- Jace está aquí. Creo que tenéis muchas cosas de que hablar.

Jace se aproximó a la camilla donde estaban ellos sentados, cogió una silla y la arrastró hasta ponerse a su lado.

- Bien, Tessa. Buscabas un Herondale, y aquí lo tienes. ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Realmente… conociste a mi bisabuelo?

Tessa le acarició la cara a Jace con manos temblorosas, y sonrió.

- Jace… es un bonito nombre. Mi hijo se llamaba Marcus.

Magnus, de pronto, alzó la cabeza, y suspiró. Clary se giró. Tras ella, el hermano Zachariah se alzaba, con la capucha bajada. Si los hermanos silenciosos pudieran ser expresivos, Jace habría jurado que Zachariah estaba paralizado por la sorpresa.

- Y aquí empieza la fiesta-susurró Magnus.

_¿Tessa? _preguntó la voz mental del hermano, estrangulada. Como si intentara controlar una esperanza firmemente matada durante años. _¿Tess?_

Los ojos de Tessa se anegaron de lagrimas, como si hubiera reconocido aquella voz. Magnus lo supo. Solo conocía a una persona que la llamara Tess.

- ¿Will?

El hermano emitió un extraño sonido metal, como un gemido, y entonces Tessa saltó de la cama y se lanzó a sus brazos. El hermano se quedó estático por la sorpresa, y todos en la habitación contuvieron el aliento. La runa de silencio en la mejilla izquierda del hermano palpitaba con fuerza. Entonces, Tessa apartó el cuello del habito a un lado, dejando al descubierto el hombro derecho, dejando entrever una cicatriz blanca en forma de estrella, mucho más grande que la que Jace tenía.

Tessa le soltó el habito, y le miró, antes de pasarle con cuidado las manos por la cara. En la cabeza quedaban algunos mechones de cabello oscuro.


	5. Declaración

**Declaración**

Christian acababa de levantarse cuando oyó que el agua de la ducha corría. Se incorporó en la cama y sonrió. Era la primera vez que Miriam se levantaba antes que él. Aprovechó, mientras ella se vestía y se arreglaba, e hizo el desayuno. Ese día quería acompañarla al trabajo, quería ser un marido normal, por una vez. Le emocionaba la idea de la normalidad.

Cuando Miriam salió de la habitación, vestida y secándose el pelo con una toalla, Christian la hizo sentarse en la barra americana, y dejando un zumo de naranja y unos cereales frente a ella, se colgó el trapo de cocina al hombro, y se hizo un sándwich. Puede que no tomara nada que alterara su estado, como el café y el té, ambos excitantes, pero comer comía como todo hijo de vecino. De esa no se libraba.

Besó a Miriam en el cuello al pasar tras ella, vestido sólo con los calzoncillos con los que solía dormir, viejos y algo deshilachados. Se sacó el trapo después de limpiarse las manos, y abrazó a la cazadora de sombras por detrás, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Sabes que estás muy sexy cocinando en calzoncillos?-le susurró Miriam al oído, como si fuera un secreto divertido. Le mordió el lóbulo sin fuerza. Christian la apretó contra si.

-Mmm-ronroneó Christian, posando los labios en su mejilla. Se quedó así un rato, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento, antes de girar al otro lado y darle un beso rápido en la frente-. Va, desayuna o llegarás tarde, y aún encima me echarás la culpa por distraerte.

-¡Eso nunca ha sucedido!

- Si que ha sucedido. Muchas veces- le recordó Christian, tocándole la nariz con la punta del dedo. Clavó sus hermosos ojos de hielo en ella, y cuando Miriam se estremeció, y se inclinó hacia él, el shek se separó, y mientras se marchaba a la habitación para vestirse, gritó:-¡Come!

_Me voy preparando para ser padre_, pensó, mientras se daba cuenta que dentro de unos años tendría que hacer eso con su hijo… o hija.

* * *

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo te fuiste con los hermanos silenciosos?-preguntó Tessa.

Todos estaban ahora sentados en la mesa del salón de reuniones en una extraña reunión familiar-amigos. Magnus, sentado a un lado de Tessa, y junto a él Alec. Al otro lado de la cambiante estaba Will, o el hermano Zachariah-Jace no tenía muy claro como llamarle aún-, junto a éste estaba él, y al lado del chico, Clary.

Jace vio como la runa de silencio que Will tenía el la mejilla palpitaba enérgicamente, como su runa de quitar el miedo lo había hecho antes de desaparecer cuando se topó con Abbadon en el barco de Valentine. Aquello no era buena señal.

_Justo después de que Amelie cumpliera la mayoría de edad, _respondió Will.

El hermano Zachariah emitió un sonido ahogado que murió en sus labios sellados. Jace y Alec se sobresaltaron. Aquellas Marcas de silencio eran demasiado fuertes como para ser rotas tan fácilmente. Que Jace supiera, lo único que había roto una de esas había sido el demonio del miedo en la ciudad silenciosa. Y eso había matado a todos los hermanos.

Magnus consultó la hora de su reloj, y se levantó de la mesa con los labios apretados.

- Siento arruinar esta cándida reunión familiar, pero un asunto me reclama con urgencia-dijo. Cuando puso las manos sobre la mesa para ponerse en pie, Alec le cogió una de ellas, y lo miró, preocupado.

- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el chico en un susurro. Magnus le sonrió, y le pasó una mano por la espalda.

- Nada. He quedado con alguien. Nos vemos en casa.

Le dio un suave apretón de manos. Estaba tentado de besarle, pero con tanta gente allí… a él no le importaba, pero Alec seguía teniendo algunas reservas. Magnus lo entendía, y no quería hacérselo pasar mal.

El brujo abandonó la sala. Al pasar tras Tessa, le palmeó el hombro.

- Me ha alegrado verte, Tessa. Espero que podamos encontrarnos en un momento más propicio y podamos conversar con tranquilidad.

Tessa asintió.

- Claro, Magnus. Adiós.

* * *

Clary contemplaba al hermano Zachariah, pensativa. No podía evitar pensar en lo injusto de la situación. Si estuviera en su lugar, lo que más le habría gustado habría sido hablar con Jace, cara a cara y de verdad, no solo con la mente. Una de sus manos estaba cogida a la de Jace, que escuchaba la conversación entre la cambiante y el hermano silencioso con interés.

Clary volvió a mirar la Marca de silencio en la mejilla del hermano, que palpitaba con fuerza. Sin darse cuenta, una de sus manos se fue a la estela que tenía guardada en su cinturón de los vaqueros.

Se levantó de la mesa. La conversación cesó de pronto y todos la miraron.

- Clary, ¿qué haces?-preguntó Jace con suavidad.

La chica no le contestó. Una imagen se había instalado brevemente tras sus párpados, y temía que si hablaba, si miraba en otra dirección, si pensaba en otra cosa, las torcidas líneas y afiligranadas cuervas se desvanecerían como cenizas al viento.

Empuñó la estela, y se detuvo frente al rostro inexpresivo del hermano, que hizo un amago de retirarse. Jace, que estaba a su lado, envolvió la muñeca de Zachariah con los dedos, deteniéndole.

- Espera. Déjala.

Clary movió la mano libre, y con dedos temblorosos apartó la túnica del hermano, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel sin nuevas Marcas sobre el corazón. Mientras sujetaba la tela con la izquierda, la derecha apoyó la punta de la estela, y cuando esta se encendió, con un suave resplandor y una oleada de calidez, empezó a dibujar. La estela desprendió un leve olor a incienso y carne quemada, nada fuera de lo común. La runa tenía forma de bastón ovejero torcido en diagonal. Junto a el, una Y, y luego una cuerva, como una ola. Cuando acabó, se separó, y fue directa a la Marca de silencio en la mejilla de Zachariah. Sobre la potente palpitante Marca, dibujó otra. Una tan simple como una X, y un punto entre dos de las aspas. Una línea vertical cruzaba la X, partiéndola en dos mitades.

Todo el mundo miraba lo que Clary había hecho, en un silencio expectante que a la chica le llegó a resultar incluso molesto. Parecía como si estuvieran esperando que ella dijera para que servían aquellas runas. Ella llevaba desde la Guerra Mortal sin dibujar nuevas Marcas.

De pronto, la Marca de silencio dejó de palpitar. Lentamente, ésta fue desapareciendo, desdibujándose por los bordes primero, y desvaneciéndose completamente después, como si fuera algo que se hunde en el agua, desapareciendo bajo la piel. Los labios de Zachariah se despegaron, y sus ojos, que habían sido párpados cerrados, se abrieron, dejando ver unos discos azules brillantes y sorprendidos, desacostumbrados a la luz, enmarcados por espesas, largas y curvadas pestañas morenas. Malditas pestañas Herondale. ¿Por qué no podía tener ella algo de pestaña? Clary solo había visto unos ojos tan azules como aquellos: los de Alec.

Zachariah jadeó, sorprendido, y parpadeó. Articuló palabras con los labios, peor no emitió ningún sonido. Al cabo de un rato, sin embargo, se rió. Fue una sonrisa curiosa. Como si estuviera aprendiendo a reírse otra vez, como si hubiera perdido práctica. Una vez el sonido parecía ya algo más humano y natural, sus ojos se clavaron en la cambiante, que lo miraba, pálida.

- Tesss…-el nombre siseó un poco cuando lo pronunció, pero sonó como algo infinitamente tierno. Clary se sintió un poco culpable, como si estuviera invadiendo un momento íntimo y especial de otra persona. Seguramente así era. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a hacer señas a los chicos para que salieran con ella cuando William Herondale lo volvió a intentar-. ¿Tessa?

Esta vez, si, el nombre salió completo y perfectamente pronunciado de sus labios. La joven cambiante se llevó una mano a la boca, y se levantó, yendo a abrazar a Will. El hico tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente estrechó a la cambiante entre sus brazos, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando el olor de su colonia floral. Por el Ángel, olía exactamente igual.

Mientras la abrazaba, Clary oyó como el hermano pronunciaba unas palabras. Se fijó mejor, y entendió que no era una frase en concreto, sino una palabra, repetida como un mantra: Tess, mi Tess.

* * *

Magnus cerró la cortina tras de si. Se limpió la mano pringosa de algas en los vaqueros. Como odiaba las cortinas de las hadas. Alguien carraspeó, y el brujo hizo una ligera inclinación.

- Mi señora.

La reina seelie estaba sentada en un montón de cojines almidonados frente a él. Estaban solos en la pequeña caverna. El olor a humedad, fruto de que se encontraran bajo el lago de Central Park no ayudaba a que el brujo superara su asco por lo marino.

-Magnus. Llegué a creer que no vendrías.

Magnus sonrió, y se apoyó en la pared.

- Me hicisteis llamar. ¿Por qué tendría que haberme ausentado?

- Ah, no sé-dijo el hada, restando importancia al asunto con un movimiento de la mano-. Tal vez estabas ocupado con ese muchacho tuyo tan apuesto. Alec, ¿no es cierto, Melrion?

Melrion salió de las sombras de una de las concavidades de la caverna, con las manos a la espalda.

- Alec es, mi señora.

- En fin, mi querido Magnus. Tengo entendido que buscas el Libro de lo Blanco.

Magnus se mantuvo impasible. Las malditas hadas lo sabían todo.

- Así es, mi señora. ¿Por eso requeríais mi presencia?

La reina seelie se rió.

- Pues claro. ¿Por qué si no? El Libro de lo Blanco obra en mi poder, Magnus Bane. Jhonathan Morgenstern me lo entregó antes de partir a Idris, tiempo a.

Magnus se puso pálido. Quería ese libro, lo necesitaba. Pero pedirle un favor a la reina seelie no estaba en los planes de alguien sensato. Sin embargo, él no era demasiado listo. No cuando se trataba de su corazón.

- ¿Qué deseáis a cambio?

La reina chasqueó los dedos, y Melrion se adelantó hasta donde estaba Magnus. El caballero hada retiró las manos de la espalda, y le tendió el antiguo grimorio. El brujo lo cogió entre sus manos, y miró fijamente a la reina.

- Me cobraré el favor más tarde, brujo. Pero cuando lo haga, no podrás negarte.

Magnus frunció el ceño. Que mal le olía todo esto.

* * *

La escena de la biblioteca volvía a ser algo extraño.

Cuando Miriam y Christian entraron, la ventana estaba abierta. En el sofá estaban sentados el hermano Zachariah, con la capucha bajada, los ojos abiertos, y una muchacha de cabello castaño rizado en bucles perfectos, que charlaba animadamente con Clary y Jace, sentados sobre la tupida alfombra persa de Maryse. Jace estaba apoyado en la pared, y Clary estaba sentada frente a él, apoyada en su pecho. El chico la envolvía con sus brazos de forma tierna.

Miriam advirtió que Zachariah no le sacaba los ojos de encima a la chica. Frunció el ceño. Entonces, el hermano se giró para mirarla a ella y a Christian, y les sonrió. Miriam parpadeó, sorprendida al ver aquellos ojos, habitualmente cerrados o cubiertos por la capucha del habito, abiertos. Tenían un color azul brillante, como los de Alec. Se preguntó si serían familia. Entonces Zachariah despegó los labios y habló.

- Miriam, Christian-saludó con una suave voz de barítono-. ¿Nos acompañáis?

Miriam y el shek caminaron hacia allí. Él la miraba, intentando que le explicara que pasaba allí, pero la cazadora de sombras no tenía respuesta para aquello. Se sentaron en el suelo, junto a Jace y a Clary. Christian se apoyó en la pared, y Miriam se sentó sobre sus piernas cruzadas, mientras él le rodeaba la cintura por detrás, poniendo las manos abiertas sobre el vientre de ella, y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Miriam vio una extraña runa pintada en el pecho del hermano, sobresaliendo por el cuello de la túnica. Zachariah se rió.

- Chicos, me presentaré brevemente-dijo entonces el hermano, dirigiéndose a ellos dos-. Vosotros me conocéis por el nombre de Zachariah, pero mi nombre es Will, Will Herondale.

- ¿Herondale…?-preguntó Miriam, mirando a Jace.

- Soy el bisabuelo de Jace-aclaró Will, con una sonrisa.

-Claro, muy lógico-murmuró Miriam, confusa.

Will contuvo una risa.

-Tranquila, te acostumbrarás. Sé que es raro.

Jace se inclinó hacia delante.

- Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Por qué os separasteis?

Will hizo una mueca, y se pasó una mano por el antebrazo, lugar donde todos los nefilim con_ parabatai_ tenían la marca de unión.

- Yo tenía un _parabatai_. Era casi como mi hermano. Se llamaba Jem Carstairs. Estaba… enfermo. Muy enfermo. Temíamos que cualquier día moriría. Cuando encontramos a Tessa en la casa de las hermanas Oscuro, ambos empezamos a interesarnos por ella, aunque ninguno habló de ella al otro en ningún momento. Yo tenía mis buenos motivos para hacerlo. Supongo que Jem no me dijo nada porque pensó que me reiría de él o que no lo entendería. Ignoro el motivo. El caso es que me enamoré de Tessa… pero nadie debía saberlo, y menos ella. Así que hice todo lo posible para que me odiara. Le hice creer que era la persona más despreciable con la que podía encontrarse.

Tessa le apretó el brazo.

- Pero nunca logré odiarte, Will. Y no fue porque no me dieras oportunidades.

Will entrelazó sus dedos con los de Tessa, y alzó las manos unidas para besarle los nudillos.

-¿Pero qué tuvo la culpa?-insistió Clary.

Will la miró, con los ojos perdidos en el recuerdo.

- Un demonio. Mi padre se había casado con una mundana, y mis hermanas y yo vivíamos en Gales. La Clave había preguntado muchas veces si queríamos marcharnos, pero siempre respondíamos que no. Amaba a mi familia. Convertirme en cazador de sombras no era nada si no podía estar con ellos, si se me prohibía verles.

Christian notó lo tensa que se había puesto Miriam al oír aquello, le besó el hombro, y la estrechó con más fuerza contra él.

- Mi padre tenía una pyxis en la biblioteca. Nos dijo que no tocáramos sus cosas, pero no le hice caso, y un día, la abrí. De ella salió un demonio. Me miró, y me dijo que todo aquel que amara moriría. Mi hermana mayor, Ella, salió para defenderme, pero el demonio la atacó. Cuando desapareció de la casa, Ella parecía estar bien. Yo estaba asustado, pero no acababa de creer la historia del demonio. A la mañana siguiente, mi madre estaba en el cuarto de mi hermana, llorando. Ella había muerto.

Salí corriendo de la casa, muerto de miedo, hasta que llegué al Instituto de Londres. Llamé, aporreé la puerta. Entonces Charlotte me abrió. Me dejó pasar, y me dio una habitación. Cuando mis padres llegaron al Instituto preguntando por mí, me escondí bajo la cama. No quería oírles gritar por mí, quería que se fueran, porque temía por ellos. Le pedí a Charlotte que los echara, y jamás volví a verles. Les escribí miles de veces, pero siempre acababa quemando las cartas, o, en el mejor de los casos, guardándolas en una caja.

Por eso era horrible con todo el mundo. Excepto con Jem. Él siempre fue mi gran pecado. Creía que por estar afectado por su enfermedad, y ya condenado a morir, mi maldición no le haría daño. Por eso le pedí que fuera mi _parabatai_. Fue el único con el que me permitía ser yo… un poco. Pero siempre busqué la cura. Siempre. Por eso quería convertirme en hermano silencioso. Ellos tienen mucha información médica.

- ¿Y lo conseguiste? ¿Salvar a Jem?-preguntó Jace, con la voz seca.

Will parpadeó.

- No. Estaba demasiado avanzado. Pero encontré la cura. Salvamos a muchas personas con ella. Sobre todo subterráneos y nefilims entregados al vicio.

-¿Vicio?

-¿No lo sabéis? El _Yin Fen_ era la enfermedad de Jem. El _Yin Fen_ era una droga. Se hacía con sangre de demonio, secada y pulverizada. A Jem lo secuestraron de pequeño y le metieron eso en la sangre. Eso lo volvió adicto. Tomarla le hacía morir lentamente, pero no hacerlo lo mataba más deprisa. Era… horrible.

- El _Yin Fen_ está en el Códice-dijo Clary-. Al menos en la edición que yo tengo. Leí sobre él, pero nunca creí que hubiera afectado a los nefilim.

Los ojos de Will se oscurecieron.

-Si. No a todos, pero nos afectó-luego, como si nada, se le dibujó una sonrisa, e hinchó el pecho-. Y la viruela demoníaca también se descubrió en mi época.

Tessa miró a Will.

- Por el amor de Dios, William, no empieces con eso de nuevo-le regañó.

Miriam arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Empezar con qué?

Tessa se llevó una mano a la frente, y sacudió la cabeza. Will volvió a sonreír.

- La viruela demoníaca afectó a uno de los antepasados Ligthwood. Yo siempre dije que existía, pero nadie me creía. No hasta que el señorito se puso enfermo y contactó con Mortmain para conseguir la cura a cambio de vender información sobre los planes de los nefilim.

- ¿Conociste a los antepasados Ligthwood?-preguntó Jace.

Will asintió.

- No es que me cayeran especialmente bien. Gideon y Gabriel no eran malos. Simplemente tenían malas influencias, eso es todo. Aún así tenían el ego demasiado grande.

- Mira quién fue a hablar…-murmuró Tessa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Herondales-añadió Clary, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Miriam y Christian se rieron de la cara que tenían Jace y Will, indignados por el comentario.

-¡Oye!-saltó Jace, mirando a Clary.

Will se rió. Cuanto se parecía a él de joven. Luego miró a Christian y a Miriam, sentados en el suelo, y sonrió.

- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mi. ¿Cómo estás Miriam?

- Bien. Gracias, Will.

Christian besó su hombro y la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos. Le susurró un "te quiero" en el oído, y movió sus manos sobre el vientre de Miriam sin hacer presión.

Clary se había inclinado hacia delante y los miraba. Veía sus expresiones, caras de pura felicidad. Luego miró las manos de Christian, y como a la cazadora de sombras le brillaban los ojos.

Tessa se adelantó.

- Felicidades, Miriam-dijo entonces, con una sonrisa. Miriam le dio las gracias, mientras Jace y Clary se la quedaban mirando, confundidos.

- Chicos… ¿No me digáis que no…?-preguntó Tessa, asombrada-. A ver, entiendo que Jace no lo coja, en fin, es un hombre, ¿pero tú, Clary…?

Mientras Jace se quejaba por el comentario, Clary abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo.

- ¡Oh! Miriam, ¡estás embarazada! ¡Felicidades a los dos!

- Gracias, Clary-respondió Christian.

- Un momento-detuvo Jace, confundido-. Ante todo, felicidades a los dos. Pero, ¿cómo has podido adivinarlo?

Tessa sacudió la cabeza.

- Por Dios, Jace. Realmente no era tan difícil-señaló Will-. Solo había que prestar un mínimo de atención.

-¡Para ti! ¡Tu has sido padre, dos veces! Yo no, gracias al Ángel, si no, Maryse me mataría, pero…

-Es igual, Jace. Déjalo. Es demasiado complejo para ti-anunció Clary, dándole palmaditas de consuelo en las manos.

-¿Me estás llamando tonto?-inquirió Jace, alzando las cejas.

- No, cariño. Yo jamás. Solo digo que te cuesta llegar a ciertas conclusiones, eso es todo.

-¡Pero bueno!

Todos se rieron.

* * *

Alec estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa de Magnus cuando esta se abrió.

- ¡Mags! Creía que estabas…-empezó a decir.

No pudo acabar. Los labios de Magnus se estamparon contra los de Alec, atrayéndolo hacia él. Enredó sus manos en el cabello del cazador de sombras, y cuando lo soltó para respirar y se alejó un poco de él para verle la cara, vio que tenía las mejillas arreboladas y la boca hinchada por su beso.

-…fuera. Wow-suspiró Alec, con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Qué ha sido eso…?-miró la expresión de Magnus, y cuando vio la felicidad plena reflejada en sus ojos, sonrió-. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa-finalizó, y volvió a besar al brujo, empujándolo hacia el interior de la casa. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un pie, y se escuchó el chasquido del pestillo al correrse.

Los dedos de Magnus recorrieron la cara del nefilim, los pulgares acariciando los pómulos de ángulos suaves, y luego se deslizaron por su pecho, bajando la cremallera de la cazadora, hasta enredarse con el borde de la camiseta, tirando de ella hacia arriba.

-¿Qué prisa tienes?-inquirió Alec, con una sonrisa. Cogió las manos de Magnus, y se las llevó a la cintura mientras le besaba el cuello-. No tenemos por que correr. Al menos hoy no.

El cazador de sombras empujó a Magnus hacia atrás hasta caer sobre él en el sofá. Mientras le besaba el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja, Magnus habló con la voz temblorosa.

- Alec… tengo que contarte algo…-empezó.

Alec mordisqueó sin fuerza la mandíbula del brujo. Magnus estaba gratamente sorprendido. Normalmente él no tomaba nunca la iniciativa. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

- ¿Hum?- mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja, y luego se alzó para mirarlo a los ojos mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

El brujo lo miró, embelesado.

-Nada. Nada-repitió. Lo besó con pasión-. Más tarde.

* * *

Jace cogió a Clary de las manos y tiró de ella hacia delante. La chica tenía los ojos cubiertos por una venda negra, como parte de la sorpresa. Había preguntado a dónde la llevaba, pero Jace no había querido decir nada.

Sin embargo ella estaba entrenada como cualquier cazador de sombras, así que tenía que ser capaz de adivinar donde estaba aún con los ojos cerrados. Inspiró despacio, intentando captar todos y cada uno de los olores que la rodeaban, esperando que eso le diera alguna pista. Distinguió el olor de la flor de manzanilla, de las rosas, tulipanes, azahar, flor de naranjo y de cerezo, jazmín… también romero y menta. ¿A dónde demonios la llevaba Jace?

Sintió las manos de él sobre los hombros, y entonces la venda cayó de sus ojos, y se quedó de piedra. Estaban en el invernadero del Instituto. Era de noche, muy tarde, de echo. Había una mesa con un par de velas, y un caminito hecho de pequeñas velitas aromáticas hasta ella. El suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de tulipanes rojos, y flores de cerezo y manzano. Una lámpara china de color rojo, redonda y de papel colgaba de una celosía arqueada sobre la mesa, ofreciendo una tenue luz. Aquello era precioso.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Jace en su oído, en un susurro. La abrazaba por la espalda, meciéndolos suavemente.

-Dios mío, Jace… Es precioso. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

Jace negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno, no todo. Miriam me ayudó a preparar la cena. Hay que ver lo bien que cocina esa mujer. Señor, casi le pediría que nos hiciera la cena en lugar de Isabelle… Que me desvío. Will y Tessa me ayudaron con las flores. No tenía ni idea de que era tan complicado. ¿Sabes que cada flor tiene un significado? Los tulipanes rojos, por ejemplo, son amor eterno… Ven.

Condujo a Clary a través de la alfombra floral hasta la mesa. Después de apartarle la silla, ambos se sentaron a cenar. Había dos platos de espaguetis a la boloñesa con albóndigas. Clary se rió al verlos, y Jace alzó una ceja.

- Me acabo de acordar de tu baño de espaguetis.

Jace sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Por el Ángel, he creado un monstruo.

Sobre la mesa había una botella de vino añejo que sabía a moras. Olía como la primavera. Clary no sabía como explicarlo, pero era el aroma de las flores al abrirse, de la vida surgiendo de todas partes, de los prados verdes y el sol… No tenía ni idea de vinos, pero sabía que su sabor era excelente.

Jace miró la botella, aprobando la calidad.

- Muy buena cosecha. Al final Will servirá de algo siendo del pasado.

Charlaron durante toda la cena. Ahora Clary entendía por que Isabelle se había pasado media tarde arreglándola con la excusa de que se aburría. Agradeció en silencio su dedicación. Recordaron la primera vez que habían cenado allí unos sándwiches de queso que había preparado Jace. Él le había regalado su piedra de luz mágica, y se habían besado por primera vez.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, se tumbaron en una manta a ver las estrellas. Jace le explicó todo lo que sabía sobre las constelaciones, y las historias que encerraban. Sabía muchísimo de astronomía.

- En Idris las estrellas se ven muy bien, mejor que en las ciudades, donde las luces impiden verlas. Valentine me enseñó la mayor parte de lo que sé sobre ellas. Aunque se limitó a instruirme en la orientación. Lo demás lo investigué por mi cuenta. Me gusta mirarlas. Me recuerda lo grande que es el universo, lo pequeños que somos en comparación. Solo motas de polvo flotando en un pequeño planeta azul y verde. Y sin embargo, lo hermoso que es.

Clary lo miró. Vio sus ojos, clavados en el firmamento brillar con la luz de las estrellas, los iris destellando como lejanas galaxias doradas, a años luz de distancia.

- ¿Lo hechas de menos? Valentine. Idris…

Jace la miró. Sonrió un poco, y le apartó un mechón de cabello.

- Si. Como todo cazador de sombras, añoro Idris. Para nosotros siempre es El Hogar. Y también hecho en falta mi infancia. Aunque no con una pasión enfermiza, y desde luego no por lo que mucha gente pueda llegar a creer: no lo añoro por Valentine. No negaré que fue un padre severo y horrible donde los haya, pero fue el único que conocí. Supongo que lo que realmente hecho de menos es la estabilidad… la falta de incertidumbre sobre lo que soy, lo que seré, y lo que otras personas piensen o esperen que pueda llegar a ser. La conciencia absoluta de que todo lo que conozco es cierto.

Besó a Clary en la frente, y la abrazó.

-Pero no querría volver allí. No cambiaría un pasado ideal por esto. Porque entonces significaría no haberte conocido. Y eres mi mundo, Clary. Mi hogar es allá donde estemos juntos. Lo demás carece de importancia.

Clary iba a decir algo, pero entonces la planta sobre ellos vibró, y Jace miró arriba. La flor de medianoche temblaba descontrolada, hasta que con una última sacudida, el capullo se abrió. Jace acarició la cara de su novia.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Clary-susurró. Se estiró sobre la manta, y acariciándole la cara con una mano, la besó. Primero con suavidad, y luego con más fuerza.

Llevó la mano libre hasta la parte más estrecha de la espalda de ella, atrayéndola hacia si. Los hizo girar, quedando ella sobre él, tendidos en el suelo. Jace le cogió la cara entre las manos, acariciándole las mejillas con las puntas de los pulgares. Luego bajó su boca por una de las comisuras de sus labios, pasando por los mejilla hasta la mandíbula, y luego al cuello. Se entretuvo un rato en la sensible piel del lóbulo y bajo la oreja. Clary gimió y pasó las manos por la camiseta de él hacia abajo. Cuando llegó a la línea de vello y a los ángulos pronunciados de los huesos de la cadera sobresaliendo por encima de la cinturilla baja de los tejanos coló las manos bajo la camiseta de Jace, acariciando los duros músculos, apreciando bajo las yemas de los dedos las cicatrices de antiguas Marcas. Jace gimió bajito, entre dientes. Puso las manos en la cintura de Clary y fue subiendo, acariciándole la espalda, y luego las bajó por su vientre plano. La chica sintió como el pecho de él se inflaba del todo antes de volver a bajar, moviéndose con el. Jace suspiró y se separó un poco de ella.

- Clary… espera…-jadeó.

La chica, sorprendida por la petición, tuvo tiempo de enganchar el labio inferior de Jace y tirar de él con suavidad antes de detenerse. Cuando Clary se separó un poco para mirarle, el pelo suelto formó una cortina entre ellos, protegiéndolos del mundo exterior. Clavó sus ojos verdes en los dorados de él.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jace? ¿Qué va mal?

Jace se rió, sin aliento.

- ¿Nos estamos besando en el invernadero la madrugada de tu cumpleaños y algo va mal? Jesús, Clary…-meneó la cabeza-. No, nada va mal. Es solo que… no había planeado esto.

Clary enrojeció. Ah. No estaba… ejem… preparado para la ocasión. Empezó a apartarse, pero Jace la sujetó por la cintura.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó, con una ceja alzada. Clary lo miró fijamente, y él volvió a reírse-. ¿No habrás pensado…? Ay, mi niña tonta-la besó-. No me refería a eso. Digo que quería hacer algo antes. No había planeado esto en este orden.

Clary sonrió, olvidado la vergüenza.

- ¿O sea que si lo habías planeado en otro momento? ¿Y como prevés lo que vamos a hacer? ¿Me controlas o algo, y yo no lo sé?

Jace se sonrió.

- No, no te controlo, Clary. Ahí está la magia-le guiñó un ojo.

Se deslizó bajó ella, y se puso en pie. Le tendió una mano.

-Vamos, arriba.

La cogió de la mano, y la llevó hasta el borde del invernadero, donde se veía la ciudad de Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme, en plena vida nocturna.

- Bueno, ahora o nunca-farfulló Jace para si mismo. Miró a Clary a los ojos, y se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros-. Ahora no me iría mal una Marca para quitar los nervios-bromeó. Carraspeó-. Clary, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hacen esto los mundanos, pero supongo que se parece bastante a lo que nosotros hacemos, así que espero no destrozar ninguna fantasía o sueño infantil.

Clary se rió, y arqueó las cejas. Estaba a punto de preguntarle de que iba todo eso, cuando Jace hincó una rodilla en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento. El corazón de la cazadora de sombras iba a mil por hora. Empezaron a picarle los ojos, y se quedó sin aliento. Se cubrió la boca con las manos.

-Clarissa Adele Morgenstern Fairchild, o Clary Fray-dijo Jace en tono solemne, con una sonrisa-. Eres mi hogar, mi mundo y mi fuerza. Todo lo que soy te pertenece. Sé que probablemente no te merezca, y que no te puedo asegurar una vida tranquila y fuera de peligro. Pero, si aún así me aceptas, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra y te casarías conmigo?

Clary se arrodilló junto a él, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos.

- Jace Herondale Wayland Ligthwood-susurró, con una sonrisa, cogiéndole la cara entre las manos. Se mantuvo en silencio un instante, dejando en ascuas a Jace, que estaba de los nervios, queriendo disfrutar del momento, bebiendo de sus facciones, cerciorándose de que aquello era real y no un sueño. Luego encontró la voz de nuevo-. Sí. Por el Ángel, sí.

Jace suspiró, aliviado, le pasó el anillo Herondale por el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda, y descolgándoselo de la cadena que llevaba al cuello, Clary le puso el suyo, Morgenstern. Una vez intercambiaron los anillos, la chica se lanzó sobre él y lo besó, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

- ¿Sabes que mi madre nos matará cuando vuelva y se entere?-susurró Clary, divertida.

- Nunca dejaría que eso pasara. Antes te raptaría. Pero no creo que suceda. Ella ya lo sabe.


	6. 2ª parte: Pesadillas

**2º Parte**

**Pesadillas**

"_**Nos dijeron que los sueños se hacen realidad, pero no tuvieron en cuenta que las pesadillas también son sueños" **_**Oscar Wilde**


	7. Sueños

**Sueños**

Jace sonrió cuando despertó y sintió el cuerpo de Clary junto a él. La chica tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y aún dormía. Le acaricio los cabellos, y luego la espalda desnuda. Miró el anillo Herondale en su dedo, y su sonrisa se hizo más ancha. Parecía que el universo estuviera girando en una dirección extraña, porque todo le parecía más bonito esa mañana. O más brillante. No estaba seguro de que adjetivo emplear, pero estaba más allá de feliz.

Recordó, divertido, la conversación con la madre de Clary. Llevaba un par de semanas pensando en pedírselo, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que él no le caía especialmente bien a Jocelyn. Así que, antes de pedírselo a Clary y conseguir que se peleara con su madre por su culpa, y ésta lo odiara más aún, hizo todo lo humanamente posible por ganársela. Acompañó a Clary hasta casa de forma puntual todos los días. Nunca se besaban más de lo debido delante de ella, y siempre la trataba bien. Incluso le había llegado a pedir a Luke que le hablara bien de él. Cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir que dejara de repelerle. Hasta que, un día, se armó de valor, y pidió hablar con ella. Era un día en que Clary y Simon habían salido a comprar cómic y a hacer una sesión jugando al _Halo_. Según tenía entendido, también iba a quedarse a dormir con Simon en un apartamento que había conseguido en el centro, y así poder hacer la maratón de _El señor de los anillos_. Cuando Jace le había preguntado a Clary de que iba, él se había armado un follón casi tan grande como el que se armó con eBay.

_Así que había aprovechado la oportunidad de una casa despejada para hablar con Jocelyn. Llamó a la puerta. Casi podía sentir como si hubiera sido hacía una hora. La madre de Clary le había abierto. Tenía que admitir que la mujer no se lo había mirado demasiado mal. De hecho, no era del todo arisca con él. Solo se encargaba de recordarle de un modo discreto el daño que le había hecho a su hija, y por quién había sido criado cuando era pequeño. Como si alguien tuviera que recordárselo._

_- Mi hija no está, deberías saberlo. Está con Simon-le dijo, con una mano en el vientre hinchado de ocho meses y medio._

_-Lo sé, señora Fairchild. No vengo a ver a Clary. Vengo a hablar con usted-dijo Jace, mirándola a los ojos. _

_No sabía por qué, pero la madre de Clary siempre le había recordado a Jace a una leona. Tenía la sensación de que, si ella le miraba y él no correspondía a esa mirada, si rompía el contacto visual, lo tomaría como una amenaza y se le tiraría al cuello._

_Jocelyn arqueó las cejas, y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar._

_- Llámame Jocelyn, Jonathan._

_Jace pasó al interior del piso, y se sacó las manos de los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Hizo una mueca._

_-No me llames Jonathan, por favor._

_Jocelyn lo miró. Jace creyó ver por un momento que su expresión se ablandaba un poco._

_- Está bien, Jace. Lo siento._

_- No pasa nada._

_-Siéntate, vamos._

_Se sentaron en el saloncito. Jocelyn hizo una mueca, intentando colocarse en una posición cómoda para que no la molestara la avanzada tripa de embarazada. Jace hizo un amago de levantarse a ayudarla, pero Jocelyn rechazó la ayuda con un gesto._

_- Y bien, Jace ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?_

_Jace se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, y juntando las manos frente a él, respiró hondo._

_-Jocelyn, he venido a hablar contigo de Clary._

_Jocelyn se tensó._

_- Continúa._

_- Llevo algún tiempo dándole vueltas a una idea, pero antes de llevarla a la práctica, quería consultártelo. No quería que, si lo hablaba con Clary antes que contigo, os pelearais de forma innecesaria. No quisiera ser… la causa de vuestro distanciamiento._

_ Jocelyn, amo a tu hija. No se si diciendo esto juego a mi favor o no, pero he salido con otras antes. Y no puedo imaginar la vida sin Clary. Daría mi vida por ella._

_- Pues aléjate de ella-le dijo Jocelyn._

_Jace inspiró, cogiendo paciencia._

_-Lo he intentado. Pero lo único que he conseguido ha sido hacerle daño a ella, y hacérmelo a mi. No voy a obligarla a hacer algo que no quiera. Por ejemplo, yo realmente no quería que finalizara su instrucción como cazadora de sombras, porque no quería que formara parte de esta vida de cicatrices y matanzas. Esta vida de pérdidas. Pero ella quería hacerlo. Quería ser una de nosotros. Y yo no me opuse. La protegeré, Jocelyn, igual que he intentado protegerla de todo lo que ha pasado. Incluso de mi. No le deseo ningún mal, y lo último que quiero es hacerle daño._

_ Jocelyn, amo a tu hija más de lo que he amado a nadie en mi vida. Clary me ha cambiado por completo. Pregúntale a los Ligthwood si no me crees. O a Luke. Incluso a Magnus Bane. Me da igual a quién busques y a quién preguntes. Solo te pido que lo entiendas._

_Jocelyn se mordió el labio, pensativa. Igual que hacía Clary. Inspiró._

_- ¿Y eso era lo que querías consultarme, Jace?_

_Él negó con la cabeza._

_- No, perdona. Me he desviado un poco… Jocelyn- Jace cuadró los hombros. Sintió la barba de cuatro días que tenía, pincharle la piel cuando apretó los labios, armándose de valor, preparándose para la respuesta que, sin duda alguna, tenía todas las de ser mala-, lo he meditado mucho, y me gustaría casarme con Clary. ¿Nos darás tu bendición?_

_Jocelyn inspiró con fuerza, como si hubiera recibido un golpe muy fuerte. Se dobló hacia delante. Jadeó de dolor._

_Jace se inclinó hacia ella, con las manos por delante, preparado para sujetarla._

_- ¿Jocelyn…?_

_Ella intentó ponerse en pie, pero le fallaron las fuerzas, y estuvo a punto de caerse. Gracias al Ángel, Jace estaba allí, y la sujetó, levantándola con suavidad, ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Ella le miró._

_- El bebé. Ya viene._

_El corazón de Jace latió con fuerza. Llevó a Jocelyn fuera, y llamó a Luke mientras tanto._

_- Jace, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Luke al otro lado de la línea._

_- Luke, estoy con Jocelyn. Se va a poner de parto en cualquier momento-contestó Jace, sujetando a la madre de Clary contra él por la cintura, ayudándola a mantenerse en pie._

_- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Dónde estáis?_

_Un taxi pasó por delante de ellos, y Jace lo llamó. Ayudó a Jocelyn a subir._

_- Cogiendo un taxi frente a vuestro piso._

_En cuanto subieron, Jocelyn dio la dirección del Instituto, y el taxista se puso a conducir como loco. Jace supuso que no quería que la mujer se pusiera de parto allí mismo, dentro del taxi._

_- ¿A dónde tengo que ir?_

_- Al Instituto. _

_Jace colgó, y se quedó junto a Jocelyn en el taxi, esperando a llegar. Cuando el coche paró, pagó el viaje, y se bajaron. Isabelle y Alec los estaban esperando en la entrada., y entre todos ayudaron a Jocelyn a subir, intentando aguantar._

_-He llamado a los Hermanos Silenciosos, pero van a tardar-dijo Isabelle._

_- Magnus está aquí. Tal vez pueda ayudar-añadió Alec-. Voy a buscarle. Nos vemos en la enfermería-salió corriendo pasillo abajo._

_Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, tendiéron a Jocelyn en una camilla ligeramente reclinada. La mujer tomaba respiraciones lentas, pero el sudor le caía por la frente, y tenía la cara roja por el esfuerzo. Apretó los dientes por una contracción. Isabelle se recogió el pelo en un moño, y con eficiencia, mojó una compresa con agua fría, y se la pasó por la cara, limpiándole el sudor._

_Jace sacó su teléfono, y le envió un mensaje de texto a Clary. Luego atendió a Jocelyn otra vez. Magnus apareció en la entrada, seguido por un hermano silencioso._

"_¿Cómo te encuentras, Jocelyn?", saludó Zachariah, tomándole el pulso. "¿Cada cuanto tiene las contracciones?"_

_-Cada dos minutos o así-respondió Jace._

_-Bien. Jace, fuera de aquí; Isabelle, puedes quedarte, necesito que me ayudes. Si Luke aparece, puede entrar, pero si estorba lo hecho-amenazó Magnus-. Que nadie entre aquí hasta que nazca el bebé, o el susodicho sabrá por qué tengo prohibida la entrada en Perú._

_Dicho esto cerró las puertas de la enfermería, dejándolo a él y a Alec fuera._

_Ambos esperaron el pasillo, charlando de cosas triviales hasta que llegó Luke, acompañado por Clary. El hombre lobo entró en la enfermería, y Clary se puso a hablar con Jace sobre como había ido todo hasta el momento, y que cuanto tiempo llevaba . Unos minutos más tarde, escucharon el llanto de un bebé saliendo de la enfermería. Magnus salió de allí, limpiándose las manos de sangre._

_- Ya podéis entrar, chicos. Tu madre está bien, Clary. Todo ha salido bien-dijo, cansado. Se pasó el brazo por la frente, y se quedó en el pasillo, hablando con Alec._

_Clary entró, cogida de la mano de Jace, que se quedó al fondo de la habitación. No quería formar parte de un recuerdo al que no estaba invitado. Vio a Luke, sentado junto a Jocelyn en una silla, y la madre de Clary, sudorosa y feliz, con un bebé pequeño y arrugado en sus brazos, algo manchado de sangre todavía. Clary acarició con suavidad la cabecita del bebé, y se rió cuando el recién nacido le cogió un dedo con la mano. Jace sonrió. Podía imaginarse eso con Clary y él. Con su hijo._

_-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó Clary, mirando al bebé, embelesada._

_-Demian-contestó Jocelyn, mirando al bebé, pasándole un dedo por la nariz, provocando una mueca divertida al niño-. Demian Graymark._

_Los tres se quedaron mirando al bebé durante un rato, hasta que Luke se marchó a buscar algo de beber, Isabelle abandonó la enfermería una vez se aseguró junto a Zachariah de que Jocelyn y el bebé estaban estables, y de felicitarla, y Clary se despidió de su madre, haciendo un amago de marcharse. Jace felicitó a Jocelyn y se giró para marcharse cuando ésta lo llamó._

_-Jace-él se giró y la miró-. Acércate un momento, por favor._

_Clary miró a Jace, pero salió de la enfermería para esperarle fuera. Jace se acercó a donde estaba Jocelyn. Miró a Demian, dormido en sus brazos. Le pasó el dorso de un dedo con suavidad por la mejilla, y el bebé hizo una divertida mueca, arrugando la pequeña nariz y apretando los párpados cerrados. Estornudó, y después de bostezar con energía, siguió durmiendo entre los brazos de Jocelyn. Jace alzó la mirada de Demian a la madre de Clary._

_-Felicidades, Jocelyn. Es precioso-dijo, de todo corazón._

_-Jace-llamó Jocelyn. Jace parpadeó. La mujer le sonrió-. Lo primero, gracias por ayudarme. Lo segundo: siento los prejuicios que tengo contra ti, pero no puedo evitarlo. Valentine me hizo mucho daño, y enterarme de que estabas relacionado con él me… asustó. De todas formas, no es excusa para mi comportamiento contigo. Lo lamento. Y en tercer lugar: eres un buen chico, Jace. Así que tragaré. Intentaré que me caigas mejor. Y sí. Antes de que lo preguntes, tienes mi bendición para casarte con mi hija. Pero siempre y cuando esperes hasta que cumpla los veintiuno para pedírselo._

_Dos semanas. Podía lidiar con eso. Le parecía justo._

_-Muchísimas gracias, Jocelyn. Le juro por el Ángel que cuidaré de su hija. Siempre._

_Jocelyn suspiró, y cerró los ojos, cansada._

_-Eso espero, Jace. Anda, ve, antes de que cambie de opinión._

- Jace…-murmuró Clary en sueños, aferrándose a él con más fuerza.

Él sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

* * *

Miriam se sentó en su despacho, y empezó a preparar la última clase. Quería que aquello fuera diferente para ellos, y no un aburrimiento. Suspiró. Después de aquel día, ya no volvería a dar clases en Nueva York. Tendría que marcharse. Miró los apuntes sobre las plantas curativas que tenía delante, y frunció el ceño. Cogió un trabajo que tenía bajo la serpiente de cristal. Sonrió. Jace había cumplido. Se miró el dosier que le había preparado con las anotaciones, y lo revisó rápidamente. Lo marcó. Estaba perfecto.

Se levantó del escritorio cuando oyó sonar la alarma de su reloj. Tenía que preparar el aula para lo que quería hacer.

_Clary estaba durmiendo en su habitación, cuando sintió a alguien meterse bajo las sábanas con ella, apretando su cuerpo, cálido y duro contra su espalda. Se acomodó contra él, con una sonrisita en la cara. Los brazos del cazador de sombras la rodearon. La besó en el hombro, entre los omóplatos, en la curva del cuello, bajo la oreja… Sintió los cabellos cosquillearle en la mejilla._

_Notó como le deslizaba una mano dura y callosa por la curva de la cintura, pasando por la cadera, y moldeando su muslo, bajando por la pierna. Se estremeció al sentir el roce de piel contra piel. La tela del suave, corto y fino camisón de encaje se arrugó y la mano empezó a subirlo, dejando a la vista más carne. Clary gimió._

_Se dio la vuelta, para besarle, y al girarse, enredó su cintura con una pierna, apretándose contra él. Enredados, giraron, quedando él sobre ella. El camisón había desaparecido, y sus manos le recorrían el estómago hacia arriba, pasando por encima de la curva de su pecho como un suspiro. Murmuró su nombre con los ojos cerrados, y arqueó la espalda._

_Se inclinó para besarla en el cuello, y luego pegó la boca en su oído._

_-¿ Te gusta lo que te hago, Clary?-susurró una voz grave en su oreja._

_Una mano se coló por la cara interna de su muslo, y comenzó a ascender desde su rodilla en un viaje lento. Clary frunció el ceño, y abrió un poco los ojos. Gritó. Las manos que antes la habían acariciado le sujetaron las manos a ambos lado de la cara, inmovilizándola contra la cama. Se retorció, intentando liberarse, pero cuando advirtió su desnudez y la de su opresor, se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que no era una buena idea, pero el daño estaba hecho._

_Sebastian gimió, entornando los ojos, y apretó las caderas contra ella, aplastándola contra la cama, impidiéndole huir de cualquier forma. Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Clary. Cuando Sebastian se acercó para besarla de nuevo, ella le mordió. Chilló._

_-¡Jace! ¡Jace, ayúdame!_

_Sebastian se reía, mientras la sangre goteaba por la comisura de su boca._

_-Me perteneces, Clary, como yo te pertenezco… Eres mía._

_-¡Jace!-gritó otra vez, a pleno pulmón. Giró la cabeza y le vio parado en la entrada de la habitación, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con una sonrisa torcida, y los brazos cruzados-. ¡Jace, por favor!_

_Sebastian se reía mientras le pasaba la legua por el cuello, dejando un rastro de sangre babosa._

_- No pasa nada, Clary. Sebastian es un buen tipo-dijo, con una sonrisa. Luego se fue de la habitación, y mientras cerraba la puerta, añadió-. No tardéis mucho, que quiero salir._

_-¡Jace, no! ¡JACE!-chilló Clary, llorando a pleno pulmón, intentando arañar a Sebastian mientras éste se colocaba entre sus piernas y volvía a reírse. A lo lejos, Clary escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Miró a la pared que tenía al lado, la que tenía la puerta. Aquello iba a ocurrir, mirara a donde mirara, así que prefería no verlo. En la pared vio, como si lo pasara un proyector, un bebé con un mono azul de calceta llorando encima de una mesa de piedra. Una figura se acercaba a él con una especie de lanza negra que brillaba a la luz de una antorcha, como si estuviera hecha de ónice. Oyó a Sebastian reír otra vez…_

Sintió que unas manos la agarraban con fuerza y movió la cabeza hacia delante, golpeando a quien quiera que la sujetara. Su captor la soltó, y se apartó un poco de ella. Escuchó el golpe sordo de alguien cayendo al suelo.

Abrió los ojos y se cubrió con la sábana blanca de la cama. Estaba desnuda, como en su pesadilla. Tenía las mejillas húmedas, y los sollozos le subían por la garganta de forma incontrolable. Reguló la respiración cuando vio que no estaba en una habitación desconocida, sino en el cuarto ordenado y pulcro de Jace, en el Instituto. Se frotó los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas, y se atrevió a asomarse para ver quien se había caído.

Vio como Jace se incorporaba del suelo, frotándose la cabeza por detrás, dolorido. Él tampoco llevaba nada de ropa, y la sábana que había caído con él lo cubría lo justo en las zonas apropiadas.

- ¡Oh, Jace, lo siento!-se disculpó Clary, con la voz tomada del llanto. Se inclinó hacia abajo, y lo cogió de la mano, ayudándolo a subir a la estrecha cama de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?-preguntó ella, apartando el pelo rubio de su nuca para mirar el golpe. Solo había un pequeño corte.

Jace negó con la cabeza, y le cogió la barbilla, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

-¿Tú estás bien? ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Clary sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Se estremeció, y se dejó caer contra el pecho del chico. Jace la abrazó con fuerza, y se mecieron en silencio un rato. Le acarició el cabello con suavidad, y le besó la coronilla, intentando tranquilizarla mientras Clary sollozaba contra su pecho.

-¿Qué ha sido esta vez?-susurró Jace, con la barbilla apoyada en su cabeza, los ojos cerrados. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

Ella meneó la cabeza. Sintió como se estremecía.

- Sebastian. Él intentaba… y yo…

Se le quebró la voz.

-Shh. Ya está, ya pasó. Ha sido solo un sueño. Sebastian está muerto y esta vez no va a volver-Jace le pasó una mano por la espalda con suavidad, y acarició la marca en forma de estrella que tenía en el hombro, la que ambos compartían-. Te oí llamarme.

Clary meneó la cabeza. La alzó, y apoyó su frente en la de Jace.

- No quiero hablar de eso-lo besó, primero algo lento, luego algo más desesperado, más necesitado-. Ayúdame. Ayúdame a olvidarlo…-pidió, acariciando su cara.

Jace la besó.

* * *

Christian dormía, sentado en el escritorio. Se había ido a dormir de madrugada, y se había levantado muy temprano para atender una llamada de Sheziss. Luego revisó información sobre portales, y se había quedado dormido sobre los libros en su escritorio.

_Estaba en la torre de Kazlunn, aparentemente solo. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba allí, solo sabía que era importante. Muy importante. Miró a la derecha cuando oyó un juego de pies moverse hacia él. Llevó una mano a la empuñadura de _Haiass_, preparado para desenvainar. Entonces apareció Victoria, con un bebé de ojos azules y cabello cobrizo en brazos. Los ojos de la unicornio estaban negros, y en la mano libre sujetaba un puñal, con el que apuntaba al niño. Christian se tensó. Su hijo. Victoria tenía a su hijo._

_-Suéltalo, Victoria-dijo, muy despacio. Sacó las manos de _Haiass_, y las alzó con las palmas por delante, demostrándole que no iba armado, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ella._

_-No des un paso más, Kirtash, o lo mato-amenazó ella. No supo por qué, pero le resultó raro que lo llamara así. Se quedó quieto._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó._

_Una figura en sombras apareció junto a Victoria, y ella le entregó al bebé. La figura tenía varios trozos de piel pálida al descubierto cubierta de Marcas negras como la tinta._

_-Porque él es un cazador de sombras. Nos pertenece. Él es nuestro._

_El bebé empezó a llorar, y el cazador de sombras desapareció, llevándose a su hijo consigo._

_-¡No!_

_Christian echó a correr tras él, pero cuando pasó junto a Victoria, sintió que algo afilado y cálido se le clavaba en el estómago y lo atravesaba, quemándole por dentro. Bajó la mirada, y vio la empuñadura de_ Domivat_ sobresaliendo de su vientre. Miró a Victoria mientras se le doblaban las rodillas y caía al suelo, presa del fuego de la espada._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó de nuevo._

_-Porque tú le mataste, Kirtash. Y lo tenías que pagar._

Se enderezó, sobresaltado, y casi se cae de espaldas de la silla. Estaba sudando a mares, y jadeaba. Miró a su alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos por el susto, hasta que se situó. Miró el termostato. Se había olvidado de encender el aire acondicionado. La herida que Victoria le había hecho con _Domivat_ se había empezado a resentir con el calor, y le ardía. Cogió a _Haiass_, y se la puso contra la herida, refrescándola. Maldijo y se levantó a encenderlo. Una vez el aire fresco empezó a funcionar, decidió darse una ducha. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el brazo. El corazón todavía le palpitaba deprisa por el sueño. _Ha sido por el calor. Solo por el calor, _se dijo.

Abrió el agua fría de la ducha.

* * *

Magnus se estaba haciendo el café cuando Alec apareció en la cocina. Lo abrazó por detrás y le besó en el hombro.

-¿Qué querías decirme ayer?-preguntó.

Magnus tenía el ceño fruncido esa mañana. Había unas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, de un color morado insano. Se frotó la cara con las manos, y luego dio un largo sorbo al café caliente. Aún recordaba el sueño de anoche. Recordaba haber visto los escalones de su casa teñidos de rojo, la sangre cayendo de ellos como si fuera una fuente.

_Magnus entró en la casa, y buscó a Alec por todas partes. No estaba. Cogió la sangre del suelo, recordando la amenaza de la reina seelie, e intentó rastrearlo, pero no podía. Se vio a si mismo discutiendo con un Jace muy enervado en un pasillo del Instituto. Luego vio un antiguo castillo en ruinas, y unos soldados de cabello y ojos plateados que lo custodiaban. A Alec, encadenado a una pared, herido y con un asomo plata en sus ojos azules, y un mechón de cabello plateado cruzándole el flequillo, el rugido del mar de fondo…_

-¿Mags?

Alec lo sacó de su ensoñación. Le puso una mano en el hombro. El brujo lo miró. Ya llevaba su equipo de cazador al completo, listo para marchar al Instituto. Lo besó.

-Nada, Alec. No era nada-le dijo, intentando no preocuparle. No sabía por qué, pero le parecía que no era el mejor momento para decirlo lo del libro de lo Blanco-. Anda, cariño, vete, que llegarás tarde a tu última clase.

Alec sonrió, mirando al techo, soñador.

-Ah, la última clase-cerró los ojos, e inspiró, con la cabeza mirando al techo. Luego lo miró, sonriendo, feliz-. Que liberación-lo besó profunda y lentamente. Magnus se dejó llevar. Aquella mañana era fantástica-. Nos vemos esta noche-le susurró Alec en la oreja, bajito y grave. Magnus se sorprendió. Alec nunca actuaba así, tan sensual y atrevido. Le gustaba. Se apretó contra él y lo besó.

-Mejor que sea esta tarde, cariño-arregló Magnus.

Alec se rió y le subió la bragueta que llevaba bajada sin darse cuenta. Luego se puso el foulard azul que le había regalado el brujo, y se colgó la cazadora al hombro por un dedo. Se despidió de él con un gesto.

-¡Hasta luego, Mags!-gritó desde la entrada. Cuando el brujo salió a la entrada para despedirle, en bata, Alec le guiñó un ojo, juguetón, antes de echar a correr calle abajo. Magnus parpadeó, sorprendido. Realmente aquello era muy raro.

-¿Quién será éste, y que habrá hecho con mi Alec?-murmuró para si mismo, mientras volvía a entrar en la casa, con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa en la cara.

Se había olvidado de su sueño.

* * *

Una figura observaba la hierba, verde y brillante, desde su ventana con barrotes. Veía la luz del sol reflejada en las gotitas de rocío sobre las tiras de hierba. La persona suspiró. Había olvidado lo que era la luz del sol. Lo bonita que era. Intentó sacar una mano, queriendo sentir el calor reconfortante del sol veraniego, el hormigueo que provoca en la piel, pero lo único que consiguió fue chamuscarse un poco los dedos. Chilló, un grito agudo capaz de romper el cristal, y retiró la mano, llevándola de nuevo a las sombras, y acunándola contra el pecho. Se le curaría. Siempre lo hacía.

Caminó en la oscuridad hasta el catre, y se sentó. Con la mano sana pasó los dedos sobre la piedra de la fría celda, aunque ella ya no podía sentir el frío ni el calor. Recorrió las piedras con las yemas de los dedos. Rozó un par de iniciales mal grabadas en una de las piedras: JG. Siguió su camino hasta dar con una hendidura redondeada. Satisfecha, metió el dedo, y empezó a rascar.

Estaba satisfecha con su trabajo. Llevaba un par de meses frotando la hendidura, haciendo un agujero. Su finalidad era muy simple: poder comunicarse con otros presos. Su liberación estaba próxima, aunque nadie lo sabía. Nadie, salvo su aliado.

Unos pasos se acercaron a ella desde la celda contigua a la suya. Se levantó, y se acercó a ella todo lo que pudo. Quería escuchar aquello.

-Ama-dijo una voz estrangulada, como papel de lija rascando contra madera-. Tengo un mensaje para ti. Van a venir pronto. Dice que esta noche es nuestra oportunidad. Que conseguirá atraer la atención, que enviará un amigo a buscarnos.

Sonrió. Así que esa noche… que prisa tenía _ella_ por sacarla de allí. Supuso que querría algún favor.

-Ama… ¿vamos a salir?-preguntó su aliado, esperanzado.

-Vamos a salir-corroboró ella, con los ojos brillantes. Un fuego negro le crecía por dentro. Las ansias de matar se renovaron en ella, después de esos cinco años de reclusión.

_Ella_ querría algún favor, oh, sí. Si no, no la sacaría de allí. No se habría molestado, estaba segura. _Ella_ quería un favor que solo ella podía cumplir. Y le pediría algo a cambio de sus servicios, por supuesto.

Sabía lo que quería. A cambio del favor, tenía claro lo que pediría.

Se sonrió, dejando al descubierto los colmillos, fuera de sus fundas.

Pediría la sangre de una cazadora de sombras.


	8. Aterrizaje

**NA/ Vale, acepto que he tardado en subir nuevo cap, y aún estoy perfilando el que tendría que ser este, pero me da la sensación de que estoy siendo una mala persona, y de que parece que os abandone, aunque no sea así. De modo que he decidido subir la rimera parte que si tenía escrita y convertirla en un nuevo y corto capítulo. Espero que eso sirva para aplacar vuestra ira (lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo juro por el Ángel). Así que podéis planear formas originales y espectaculares de acabar conmigo mientras acabo el cap. De nuevo: !lo siento!**

**PD: Por si no se entiende, Clary e Isabelle son _parabatai_. En mi historia, figura como que se hicieron compañeras después de acabar con Sebastian ;).**

**Aterrizaje**

La clase estaba vacía cuando llegaron. No había profesora, ni libros, ni cuadernos, ni plantas. Confusos, se congregaron todos en el centro del aula, despejada de mesas y sillas. Había extraños símbolos grabados en el suelo, formando un círculo a su alrededor. Se tensaron, en guardia.

- Chicos, buenos días-saludó Miriam, apareciendo con un IPad de detrás de su escritorio. Tenía el equipo de caza al completo. Iba tecleando algo en la pantalla táctil, moviendo los dedos muy deprisa-. Poneos los equipos de caza. La clase será fuera hoy. Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, pero se encogieron de hombros. Salieron del aula.

-Jace-llamó Miriam, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. El aludido se giró-. Ya he visto tu trabajo. Tienes un excelente.

Jace sonrió.

-Gracias, Miriam.

Preso de la emoción, el chico se le acercó muy deprisa, y la abrazó, estrujándola. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida cuando la levantó unos centímetros del suelo, y se rió.

-Por el Ángel, Jace, no es para tanto…

Jace la soltó, y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Me da igual-sonrió. Corrió a la puerta, y mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, lo oyó gritar- ¡Gracias otra vez!

Cuando regresaron a donde les esperaba Miriam, esta estaba dentro del portal en el suelo.

-Vamos, chicos. No tenemos todo el día. Vengo, poneos en el centro del portal.

-¿Esto es un portal?-preguntó Clary, con el ceño fruncido-. No conozco las runas…

-Porque no lo son-Miriam sonrió-. He pensado que como era la última clase os haría ilusión que fuera lejos de aquí…

Miriam se colocó dentro del portal junto a ellos, con una mochila escolar colgada a la espalda. Susurró una extraña palabra en un idioma que ni si quiera Jace fue capaz de comprender, y el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies, tragándoselos a todos.

Cayeron sobre algo mullido y blando, sin embargo. A Miriam la atraparon unos brazos masculinos, intentando proteger al bebé. Luego, los brazos la dejaron en el suelo, con suavidad.

Jace se sentó sobre la combada superficie mullida sobre la que habían caído. Abrió mucho los ojos, confundido. Era-o al menos lo parecía- una seta gigante de color púrpura. Se frotó la cabeza, pensando que se había dado un golpe y soñaba. Se giró hacia Clary.

- ¿Tú también ves la seta, verdad?-susurró.

- ¿Es una seta?-preguntó Alec, que estaba tras él y lo había oído.

- ¿Así que la veis, no estoy loco?

-¿Qué clase de lugar es éste?-inquirió Isabelle. Tenía las manos apoyadas en las caderas y los pies separados. Se había puesto en pie sobre la hierba tierna y verde, y miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, intentando ubicarse.

Los demás la imitaron. Se bajaron de la seta gigante, y miraron a su alrededor. Estaban en un bosque inmenso, de altos arboles de enormes y rugosos troncos. El suelo estaba cubierto por capas de musgo y hierba, y tenía flores azules y moradas esparcidas aquí y allí como pintorescos puntos vegetales de un cuadro impresionista. Tras ellos se extendía una planicie despejada de árboles llena de setas gigantes como en la que habían caído, pero de colores distintos y variopintos, cada una de ellas con una forma diferente y única. También había grandes flores de pétalos caídos. Jace habría jurado que había visto un silfo volando por entre los arboles, y unos ojillos brillantes observarlos desde el interior de un agujero en el tronco de uno de ellos. Pero no podía ser. Los silfos se habían extinguido en la Tierra hacía por lo menos dos mil años…

-Chicos-dijo Miriam, sacándolos de su concienzudo escrutinio-, bienvenidos a Idhún.

* * *

Magnus estaba mirando las páginas en griego clásico del Libro de lo Blanco a la luz de la ventana de su cuarto, considerando sus opciones. Podía hacerlo. Podía volverse mortal, y pasar sus días junto a Alec para luego morir, junto a él si le era posible. Había visto el mundo crecer, evolucionar. Había visto lo mejor y lo peor de la humanidad. Había participado en guerras, tanto revolucionarias, como mundiales y civiles. Había conocido a la mayoría de personajes históricos más relevantes de la historia del mundo, y aquí seguía, con diecinueve años eternos y los ochocientos de su alma.

No era la primera vez que consideraba desligarse de la inmortalidad. Para aquellos que no pueden morir jamás, ni envejecer, ni avanzar, la inmortalidad no era más que una pesada cadena de oro que te ataba sin remedio a la vida: imposible escapar, imposible de cortar. Y tampoco estaba considerando un suicidio. No quería clavarse un puñal en el pecho y morir en el acto. No era la idea de morir en si lo que le atraía tanto de aquella decisión, sino la idea de avanzar. La idea de _vivir_. Porque cuando lo has hecho y visto todo, ¿qué te queda si no crecer?

El problema era que desasirse de su inmortalidad le daba un final a su viaje. Y no quería estar solo para cuando cogiera ese tren. Quería estar con alguien más, quería coger el viaje de la vida con alguien que amara.

No quería soportar más pérdidas. No quería sentarse más en la ventana y pensar en todo lo que fue y ya no era porque no quedaba. Porque él era como una montaña o el viento. Constante. Eterno. Inquebrantable. Inmortal. Y, pese a todo, inmutable. Al menos, las montañas se erosionaban con el paso del tiempo. Al menos el viento cambiaba de velocidad, temperatura y consistencia. Él simplemente era tal y como nació. Una criatura semi-demoníaca a la que tanto su madre como su padre rechazaron. Corrección: a la que su madre y su padrastro rechazaron. Su padre seguía allí, en algún lugar del infierno, o de la Tierra, teniendo otro hijo o hija. Quién sabía. Los demonios eran impredecibles.

Acarició con dedo largos de uñas verde fosforescente la página del hechizo, pensativo. ¿Por qué no? Ya había esperado mucho tiempo. Ya había vivido demasiado. Incluso más que Camille Belcourt, fallecida a manos de Maureen cinco años atrás. Pensar en ello le resultaba extraño. Era como si no fuera cierto, o, simplemente, como si fuera un fenómeno aislado. Camille ya no formaba parte de su vida, y, por lo tanto, ya no era relevante para él. Pero siempre que lo había querido o lo había pensado, la vampira había estado allí, tan constante e inquebrantable como él.

Se frotó la cara, y cerró los ojos un instante. ¿Realmente se atrevería? ¿O lo pospondría indefinidamente, como siempre hacía?

_No, esta vez no_, se dijo. _Pero antes lo hablaré con Alec. A ver que piensa él de esto. No quiero equivocarme._

**Lo se, lo se, merezco morir... ¿piedad? M H G**


	9. Prisión

**Ok. Lo prometido es deuda. Prometí que escribiría al acabar los exámenes, y se me ha hecho un poco duro y difícil porque esta vez, aunque tenía la idea, no estaba inspirada, así que seguramente es una mierda de cap, pero lo dicho, era para saldar una deuda aqui con la amiga shek. Para Miri, que lo disfrute, que lo suyo le ha costado que escribiera más. (Ya te vale, chata :) ) (Y quiero mi malec. yo he cumplido. Te toca). Well, a new chapter begins. Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Prisión**

La clase estaba vacía cuando llegaron. No había profesora, ni libros, ni cuadernos, ni plantas. Confusos, se congregaron todos en el centro del aula, despejada de mesas y sillas. Había extraños símbolos grabados en el suelo, formando un círculo a su alrededor. Se tensaron, en guardia.

- Chicos, buenos días-saludó Miriam, apareciendo con un IPad de detrás de su escritorio. Tenía el equipo de caza al completo. Iba tecleando algo en la pantalla táctil, moviendo los dedos muy deprisa-. Poneos los equipos de caza. La clase será fuera hoy. Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, pero se encogieron de hombros. Salieron del aula.

-Jace-llamó Miriam, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. El aludido se giró-. Ya he visto tu trabajo. Tienes un excelente.

Jace sonrió.

-Gracias, Miriam.

Preso de la emoción, el chico se le acercó muy deprisa, y la abrazó, estrujándola. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida cuando la levantó unos centímetros del suelo, y se rió.

-Por el Ángel, Jace, no es para tanto…

Jace la soltó, y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Me da igual-sonrió. Corrió a la puerta, y mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, lo oyó gritar- ¡Gracias otra vez!

* * *

Cuando regresaron a donde les esperaba Miriam, esta estaba dentro del portal en el suelo.

-Vamos, chicos. No tenemos todo el día. Vengo, poneos en el centro del portal.

-¿Esto es un portal?-preguntó Clary, con el ceño fruncido-. No conozco las runas…

-Porque no lo son-Miriam sonrió-. He pensado que como era la última clase os haría ilusión que fuera lejos de aquí…

Miriam se colocó dentro del portal junto a ellos, con una mochila escolar colgada a la espalda. Susurró una extraña palabra en un idioma que ni si quiera Jace fue capaz de comprender, y el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies, tragándoselos a todos.

Cayeron sobre algo mullido y blando, sin embargo. A Miriam la atraparon unos brazos masculinos, intentando proteger al bebé. Luego, los brazos la dejaron en el suelo, con suavidad.

Jace se sentó sobre la combada superficie mullida sobre la que habían caído. Abrió mucho los ojos, confundido. Era-o al menos lo parecía- una seta gigante de color púrpura. Se frotó la cabeza, pensando que se había dado un golpe y soñaba. Se giró hacia Clary.

- ¿Tú también ves la seta, verdad?-susurró.

- ¿Es una seta?-preguntó Alec, que estaba tras él y lo había oído.

- ¿Así que la veis, no estoy loco?

-¿Qué clase de lugar es éste?-inquirió Isabelle. Tenía las manos apoyadas en las caderas y los pies separados. Se había puesto en pie sobre la hierba tierna y verde, y miraba a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, intentando ubicarse.

Los demás la imitaron. Se bajaron de la seta gigante, y miraron a su alrededor. Estaban en un bosque inmenso, de altos arboles de enormes y rugosos troncos. El suelo estaba cubierto por capas de musgo y hierba, y tenía flores azules y moradas esparcidas aquí y allí como pintorescos puntos vegetales de un cuadro impresionista. Tras ellos se extendía una planicie despejada de árboles llena de setas gigantes como en la que habían caído, pero de colores distintos y variopintos, cada una de ellas con una forma diferente y única. También había grandes flores de pétalos caídos. Jace habría jurado que había visto un silfo

* * *

Alacante amanecía silenciosa esa mañana. Las torres de los demonios brillaban como soles, protegidas por las salvaguardas reforzadas que Clary había diseñado después de que Sebastian volviera a hacerlas caer por segunda ve antes de la guerra, brillaba en todo su esplendor. Ahora no se necesitaba sangre de demonio para desactivarlas, sino que podían apagarse desde una cripta en la sala de los Acuerdos.

La cripta tenía un guardián, un Hermano Silencioso que se rurnaba con otro cada doce horas. El guardián custodiaba la entrada, y se ocupaba del mantenimiento de las marcas de la puerta que daba al núcleo de las torres. Imitando el funcionamiento de la espada mortal, Clary había diseñado una marca única. La había colocado la piedra angular de la puerta de la cripta. La marca tenía que ser tocada por sangren nefilim, y entonces, una vez desactivada, tenías que decir porque estabas allí. La Marca escaneaba tus pensamientos y todo tu ser, igual que la espada mortal, y si tu pretensión era la de destruir las salvaguardas, la entrada se sellaba, y no podías pasar. Marca de Protección, la había llamado Clary, aunque todos en Idris la conocían como El Sello.

Uno de los nefilim de guardia en el Gard balanceaba su estela en la mano, pasándola entre los dedos como se haría con una moneda. Silbaba una canción repetitiva y desafinada que taladraba los oídos. Se estaba celebrando una reunión del consejo al completo, y habían extremado las medidas de seguridad en la prisión.

Sin embargo, no por aumentar la seguridad tenía por qué pasar nada.

Se apoyó en el muro y dobló las rodillas hasta quedar sentado ante la puerta. Sacó una piedra del bolsillo, y empezó a afilar uno de sus cuchillos de caza familiares.

Alzó la cabeza de pronto, su oreja registrando un silbido agudo. Miró a ambos lados, y se puso en pie de un salto. Miró al frente, a la plaza del Ángel. Achinó los ojos. Dese aquella distancia juraría que podía ver…

Una campana tañó con insistencia, dando la alarma, desde lo alto de la torre del Gard, y cientos de cazadores de sombras asomaron a las ventanas de sus casas a ver lo que ocurría. Algunos incluso saltaban y se lanzaban desde las balconadas de los segundos pisos en pos de una figura enorme que avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia las puertas de la prisión.

-¡Nos atacan!

Permaneció en su posición. Podía lanzarse al ataque, pero según su trayectoria, no era una gran idea. Su función era proteger las puertas del Gard para que nada las traspasara, ya fuera para entrar o para salir. Flexionó las piernas y esperó, con los músculos tensos, preparado para cargar. Una figura pasó por su lado, con el pelo cobrizo revuelto por la carrera, y dos cuchillos serafín en las manos.

- Branwell, ¿qué es esa cosa?- preguntó el soldado de la puerta a su nuevo acompañante.

- Es un chucho. Y bien grande, Aarón-anunció el otro, jadeante.

- ¿Licántropo? Pero los Acuerdos…

-¡Al cuerno los Acuerdos! ¿Crees que a ese-preguntó, señalando al licántropo que ya estaba a menos de novecientos pasos, envistiendo como un toro, con la punta del cuchillo serafín-, le importan mucho ahora los mismos pactos que un grupo de los nuestros hayan firmado con los subterráneos? Está en Idris, atacando a nuestra gente, e intentando liberar a los prisioneros del Gard. Él violó los acuerdos primero.

Dicho esto, se lanzó al ataque.

-¡James!-gritó Aarón desde la entrada. El chico se giró para mirarle, inquisitivo-. Ten cuidado.

James sonrió, y con un grito de guerra, saltó sobre el licántropo.

* * *

Clary estaba con Isabelle, recogiendo hierbas y flores de unos arbustos, cuando el suelo empezó a vibrar bajo sus pies. Su _parabatai _desenrolló su látigo de electum, y ella sacó un cuchillo serafín de su cinturón, tan rápido, que deseó que Jace hubiera estado ahí para verlo. Pero el chico no estaba con ellas, porque se habían separado en dos grupos para abarcar zonas más grandes.

- ¡Clary!

El susurro de Isabelle le llamó la atención. La Lightwood se había escondida en los arbustos que tenían detrás, y tiró de ella por la camiseta. Clary cayó de culo al mullido suelo verde, pero se puso de cuclillas enseguida, asomando la cara entre las ramitas.

Una sombra grande y alargada pasó sobre ellas, cubriéndolas, antes de desaparecer y pasar de largo. Oyeron un chillido en las alturas, y entonces una partida de caza pasó al galope frente a ellas. Los dos últimos jinetes portaban estandartes bordados en hilo de oro y aguamarina. Un anciano cabalgaba en primer lugar, a la cabeza de la comitiva, con una larga lanza negra como el ónice en la mano. Clary se estremeció. Era como la lanza de su sueño.

_ Pero no puede ser. Ithuriel ya no me envía sueños proféticos. Y falta el bebé._

No sabía como explicarlo, pero aquella cosa negra le daba mala espina. Las puntas de los dedos le hormigueaban, y una nueva runa empezó a tomar una forma vaga en su cabeza, pero intentar leerla era frustrante, porque los contornos no estaban bien definidos. Era como intentar ver algo a través del agua sucia del East River. Frustrante e inútil.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Paisanos, seguramente-Isabelle se encogió de hombros-. Pero mejor que no salgamos hasta que se vayan. No me atrae la idea de empezar una guerra.

En eso, Clary tenía que darle la razón. Ella tampoco tenía ganas de otra.

El chillido volvió a sonar en las alturas. Esta vez, intrigadas por el sonido, ambas cazadoras miraron hacia arriba. Se les heló la sangre.

Una enorme serpiente alada volaba en círculos desesperados en el cielo despejado. Parecía perdida, sin rumbo. Las verdes escamas relucían con reflejos esmeralda a la luz de… _alto. ¿Tres soles?_ Pues sí. Había tres soles. Clary sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Christian?

Clary abrió mucho la boca, y volvió a mirar arriba. No lo había considerado. ¿Podía ser él…?

Algo negro y delgado, como el escupitajo de Raziel cuando mató a Valentine en la orilla del lago Lynn, salió disparado hacia arriba a gran velocidad, y atravesó una de las alas del shek, haciendo que chillara, malherido, y su trayectoria circular se volviera errática mientras maniobraba para compensar el ala herida. Isabelle se puso en pie de un salto y salió de los arbustos mientras otra lanza salía volando y acertaba a la serpiente alada en lo que debería ser el estómago. La criatura se retorció y empezó a caer, en una espiral verde.

-¡Eh!-gritó Isabelle- ¡Eh, vosotros!

Los hombres a caballo se volvieron hacia ella. Uno de ellos la apuntó con una ballesta. Clary saltó del seto y se puso frente a Isabelle para cubrirla con su menudo cuerpo de la trayectoria del proyectil. Uno que no fue disparado. El anciano que iba en cabeza hizo retroceder a su animal, y miró a Isabelle y a Clary con los ojos entrecerrados. Una corona delgada ceñía su frente.

_Mierda, ¿un rey? ¿Hay algo más raro que debamos encontrarnos?_, se preguntó Clary.

El rey las estudió de arriba abajo con lentitud, y, desenfundando una espada con un centro negro como el de la lanza, alzó el arma, y espoleó a su montura hacia ellas, mientras lanzaba un grito de guerra. Clary pensó que su colgante estaba roto, porque lo que entendió que decía no tenía ningún sentido, aunque los hombres si debieron encontrárselo, porque no paraban de repetirlo.

- ¡Son criaturas del Séptimo! ¡Son mestizas! ¡Son como Kirtash!

_Pues menos mal que no quería empezar una guerra._

Isabelle, que no estaba por la labor de ser diplomática, alzó el látigo y acertó a uno de los primeros soldados, enredando el electrum alrededor de su cuello, y desmontándolo de un tirón del brazo. Clary lanzó uno de los cuchillos al muslo de otro, y estaba punto de ir a por otro cuando vio que el ballestero apuntaba a Isabelle. Gritó para advertirla mientras saltaba para cubrirla, pero, a pesar de que había oído el disparo, la flecha no se le clavó. Por un momento pensó que había fallado, cuando vio a Jace, delante de ella, de espaldas, y con una flecha de punta negro alquitrán sobresaliendo de su hombro, manchada de sangre.

-¡Jace!

Alec y ella gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero el _parabatai_ del chico miró arriba, alarmado, y tuvo el tiempo justo de saltar hacia atrás antes de que una enorme figura cayera donde había estado antes. La sacudida los tiró a todos al suelo. Jace gritó cuando Alec le sacó la flecha del hombro empujándola para hacerla pasar del todo. La sangre roja salpicó la hierba, manchándola de negro. Algo golpeó a Clary en la cabeza, y lo último que vió antes de que se hiciera de noche a su alrededor, acertó a ver unos grandes y bonitos ojos tornasolados brillando a su lado.

* * *

Miriam oyó el chillido rasgar el cielo mucho antes que Shail y Zaisei, y desde luego, mucho antes de ver la larga sombra pasar sobre ellos. Su corazón dejó de latir por un momento, y se aferró al vínculo que tenía con Christian, asustada. Se relajó cuando comprobó que no era él, y luego volvió a asustarse. Los chicos. Las cacerías. Covan y sus partidas pro matanza shek no debían de andar muy lejos. A la cría que volaba, perdida y desconocedora dl peligro, era fácil verla desde cualquier punto de Idhún cercano a Celestia. Sin pensarlo, echó a correr, con el mago y la celeste tras ella.

* * *

Jace se incorporó del suelo, frotándose la cabeza con una manos. Hizo una mueca al sentir un pinchazo en la nuca. Maldijo cuando Alec se le acercó por detrás y le apartó el pelo para mirar la herida. Un fino corte en la nuca, pero nada más. Con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, pensativo, Alec apretó la camisa negra que cubría el hombro derecho de Jace a modo de venda. El chico gruñó.

- Podrías hacerlo con un poco de delicadeza, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué…? Oh, perdona-respondió el otro, distraídamente.

Jace enganchó un lado de la improvisada venda con los dientes, y con la mano libre, se hizo otro lazo rápido. Clary abrió la bandolera que llevaba, buscando algo que pudiera desinfectar la herida. Encontró un pedazo de algodón y un pequeño frasquito de antiséptico. Mientras Alec se ocupaba del tobillo de Isabelle, que parecía torcido, aunque lo más probable era que estuviera roto, ella se arrastró hasta Jace. Le dio un manotazo cuando éste intentó apartarla alegando que no necesitaba de curas mundanas, y que apartara ese líquido infernal de él o sufriría las consecuencias. Sin ganas de discutir, Clary tiró de la tela, apretándola sobre la herida, y cuando Jace silbó de dolor, lo empujó, tirándolo al suelo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su costado para impedir que se moviera. Empezó a deshacer el nudo.

- Estate quieto, bruto-le reprendió, mojando un algodón en antiséptico, y acercándolo a la herida.

- Por el Ángel, Clary-se quejó él, haciendo una mueca.

-Aún no te he tocado, Herondale-le dijo, mostrándole el algodón con regocijo-. Y es el mejor de su generación… pues vaya suerte la nuestra.

Cuando Alec hubo revisado el tobillo de Isabelle, y empezó a buscar algo con lo que atarlo, ella le tendió un rollo de venda de la bandolera.

- Átalo fuerte. Yo ya me las arreglo con la camisa.

Unos minutos más tarde, y después de que Jace gruñera como si le estuvieran estirando los músculos en un potro de tortura de la Inquisición, en lugar de limpiándole una herida.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo, por el Ángel, acabasteis en esa tesitura?-inquirió Jace, masajeándose el hombro, sentado en la posición del loto y enfurruñado en una esquina de la fría celda. A pesar de su mal humor, se sacó a cazadora, y se la puso a Clary sobre los hombros cuando la vio estremecerse. La chica se recostó contra el hombro bueno, y Jace la pasó la mano por la espalda, sujetándola contra él.

- Pregúntale a Izzy. Fue ella la que parecía que quería declararle la guerra al rey de los paisanos. ¿Verdad Izz?

Izzy gruñó cuando Alec le apretó la venda.

- Si, bueno…

Isabelle se acurrucó contra la pared, intentando no retorcer el tobillo roto más de la cuenta.

- ¿Creéis que Miriam se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí?-preguntó Alec, levantándose y dando vueltas como un león enjaulado por el calabozo.

- Alec, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos dónde es "aquí", así que siéntate y…-empezó su hermana.

- ¿Y qué, Izz? No puedo sentarme y no hacer nada, lo siento.

- Alec tiene razón. No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, pero Izzy también está sobre la línea. No tenemos ni idea de dónde estamos-dijo Jace, golpeando la pared que tenía detrás con la cabeza, frustrado-. Y nos han quitado las armas, los muy hijoputas. Y las estelas. Sin eso, no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

Clary carraspeó.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo correcto…

Con las mejillas rojas, y las miradas de todos sobre ella, se llevó las manos al chaleco, y lo desabrochó antes de quitárselo. Se llevó una mano a la camiseta, y la levantó un poco para meter la mano por la espalda. Movió las manos, y por un ridículo momento, Jace creyó que se quitaría el sujetador, pero después, un fino látigo de plata, delgado como una aguja de coser se desprendió de su espalda y cayó con un tintineo al suelo a su alrededor, en un aro. Jace abrió mucho los ojos cuando dos cuchillos serafines cayeron tras ella, junto a un chakram bien afilado que había pertenecido a Hodge cuando era joven.

Alec abrió los ojos como platos al ver el arsenal que Clary tenía a su disposición. Jace sonrió, se rió, y agarró a Clary por los hombros antes de besarla con pasión y regocijo.

- Esta es mi chica.

- Mejor no pregunto cómo se te ocurrió meterte eso ahí-dijo Alec-. Creo que Jace te ha poseído o algo.

- Déjalo, Alec. Anda que no nos va bien esto ni nada-dijo Isabelle, estirándose para coger el látigo, emocionada por ver algo tan brillante y letal-. Hola, precioso-susurró, mientras se lo enrollaba en la cintura, bajo la camiseta, aprendiendo del ejemplo de Clary.

Alec se hizo con el chakram, y Jace cogió uno de los cuchillos serafines antes de tenderle el otro a la pelirroja, pero ésta lo rechazó con un gesto, mostrándole la cintura de los pantalones. Otro látigo, este de plata, no de metal, y también fino, descansaba en las presillas de los pantalones, haciendo la función de cinturón.

-Increíble-suspiró Jace, sonriendo. Clary no se había dado cuenta, pero sin las armas, las manos de Jace y su cara habían estado tensas. Realmente lo único que calmaba al chico era la guerra.

- Aprendí del mejor.

* * *

Miriam se agachó junto un gran boquete alargado en la hierba. Shail y Zaisei, que iban justo detrás de ella, se quedaron de piedra. Los grandes árboles estaban tumbados o rotos, y había rastros de sangre por todas partes. Miriam sacó su estela, y trazó una runa _sequi_ en el suelo manchado de sangre. Sangre nefilim. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad.

- No entiendo como han podido entrar en el círculo…-decía Shail, moviendo en círculos la pierna ortopédica.

Miriam se alzó con una brizna de hierba ensangrentada entre los dedos. Cerró el puño a su alrededor.

-No es tu culpa, Shail-le dijo, mirando al oeste, siguiendo el rastro de destrucción hacía Nurgon-. Ha sido Covan. Estaba de caza, y ellos en el medio. Solo espero que no haya acabado mal.

_Maryse me va a matar._

Se llevó la mano a la espalda, y sacó un arco grande de madera, por si acaso. Mejor ser precavida de más. Se ajustó las correas del protector del brazo, y comenzó a andar hacia el norte.

Zaisei, que había estado hablando con Shail en susurros, llamó a Miriam. La chica se detuvo y se volvió. Cuando se giró, un par de pájaros haai los esperaban.

- Yo no puedo ir, Miriam. Estorbaría. Pero Shail te acompañará. Con esto llegaréis antes, y de forma más discreta. Te deseo suerte.

Miriam le dio las gracias, y con un salto, montó en el haai y lo espoleó con energía.

* * *

Jace y Alec habían escondido sus armas de forma meticulosa. Aunque no les servían de mucho por si solas, si que harían un interesante servicio si alguien les abría la puerta. Se encontraría con una bonita sorpresa esperándole. Una vez estuvieron acomodados, se sentaron en círculo, y Jace empezó a dibujar una especie de mapa en el polo del suelo.

- Estaba medio despierto cuando nos bajaron aquí. No sé exactamente por dónde, pero esto es lo que hicieron.

Clary se pasó las manos por la frente y se frotó las sienes, intentando pensar. La runa de antes volvía a aparecer difusa en su mente, y le estaba produciendo una intensa migraña.

Jace la miró.

- Ahora, a esperar.

* * *

**So... He de añadir que me estoy leyendo princesa mecánica, y me muero de ganas de hacer un One-Shot, pero me esperaré a acabarlo del todo para que me coja bien la depre de tener que separarme de Will :'( Cassie, por qué?!**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los reviews de todas las historias. Ellos son los que mueven mi corazoncito chamuscado y mi perversa mente. Especialmente a Littlemacca por su fanfic crossover de los orígenes y Cazadores, Cazadores en el tiempo. Siempre me pregunté que pasaría... jejej. Un beso!**

**M HG**


End file.
